미 안 해 (I'm Sorry)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Chap 3/END/Kim Jaejoong sudah lelah dengan Yunho yang sangat cuek kepada dirinya. Berapapun besar usahanya untuk mencari perhatian Yunho, tetap saja Yunho dingin dan seakan tak peduli padanya./"Aku sudah lelah menunggumu, Yunie"/"Mianhae..mianhae"/Yunjae story/Back sound : BEAST-I'm Sorry
1. Chapter 1

미 안 해

(I'm Sorry)

.

Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Lee Gikwang, Pak Lee

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Boy×boy

Note : Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, terinspirasi dari lagu terbaru BEAST I'm Sorry. Makna lagunya sangat dalam, menyampaikan perasaan menyesalnya seorang karena telah mengecewakan pasangannya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, ejaan yang tak sempurna.

.

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Cahaya rembulan menyelimuti langit gelap di sebuah taman. Ditemani cahaya bintang yang menambah indah suasana taman itu. Ditengah dinginnya udara dipertengahan musim salju, membuat semua orang yang berada ditaman tersebut, merapatkan mantel mereka guna melindungi diri dari dinginnya udara. Nampak embun putih yang keluar dari bibir saat mereka tengah berbicara. Kelihatan sekali kalau udara diluar sana sangat dingin.

Deret bangku-bangku taman yang memang disediakan ditaman itu, kini nampak sudah separuhnya terisi oleh pasangan anak muda yang tengah menghabiskan malam minggu bersama. Jelas, karna taman ini adalah salah satu taman yang dijadikan tempat favorit bagi hampir semua pasangan yang ada.

Dikelilingi oleh taman bunga dan ditengah taman ada sebuah danau kecil dengan sebuah jembatan untuk menyebrangi danau itu, dan diujung jembatan bisa dilihat taman bunga yang sangat besar lengkap dengan bermacam-macam permainan. Tak salah memang jika tempat ini dijadikan tempat favorit untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tak hanya bagi pasangan muda, bahkan cocok juga untuk dijadikan tempat menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama keluarga.

Disalah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari danau buatan itu, nampak seseorang tengah duduk diam sambil kepalanya sekali-sekali mengitari taman itu. Nampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Berada sendirian ditengah orang-orang yang tengah bercengkrama dengan pasangannya, membuat orang itu tak nyaman untuk berlama-lama diam disana.

"Ia terlambat lagi." gumam orang itu sambil melirik jam Rolex dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Kembali, ia mengamati sekitar berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang.

Entah ia seorang namja atau seorang yeoja, dengan mantel bulu tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin, celana skinny jeans biru tua, dan sepatu boot hitam dengan sedikit bulu disekitarnya, membuat penampilan orang itu sangat modis. Dengan rambut hitam halus sebatas bahu yang berkibar karna tertiup angin, ditambah mata bulat dan sebening kristal, pipi yang bersemu merah karena udara dingin, serta bibir yang merah semerah cherry. Sungguh orang ini nampak sangat menawan.

"Huhhh, dingin." ucapnya lagi sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya-yang sayangnya ia lupa memakai sarung tangan-untuk mengurangi udara dingin yang menerpa. Ditiupnya tangannya untuk menghembuskan udara panas lewat nafasnya. Dieratkannya lagi matel yang dikenakannya.

"Aku coba hubungi saja." dengan cepat orang itupun mengambil ponsel aple dari katung mantelnya dan mendial panggilan cepat di ponselnya. Tak menunggu lama, panggilan itupun tersambung.

Tuut..tuut..tuut

Namun-

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi_

"Sibuk." guman orang itu sebal sambil kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang, lebih baik aku menunggunya."

Kembali orang itu menunggu dalam diam sambil sesekali mengamati sekitarnya. Orang-orang sudah banyak yang beranjak dari taman ini, menyisakan beberapa kelompok pemuda yang nampaknya tengah mengadakan permainan didekat taman bunga disana.

Diliriknya jam Rolexnya sekali lagi dan seketika wajahnya murung. "Ia ingkar janji lagi." ratapnya putus asa. Dipoutkannya bibirnya merasa kesal karna orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali tak datang.

Sekian lama ia menunggu, mulai dari taman itu ramai oleh pasangan anak muda, hingga sekarang taman itu nampak sepi hanya ada segelintir orang saja. Maklum saja, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Tak terasa 3jam sudah orang ini menunggu dalam cuaca sedingin ini, namun apa yang didapatnya? Orang yang ditunggu sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Aku mulai lelah, jika setiap hari harus menunggumu seperti ini." gumam orang itu lagi sambil menatap lurus kedepan. "Apa aku masih bisa bertahan, Yunie?"

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Seorang namja dengan mata musang yang tajam, tengah menatap tajam seorang namja cantik yang tengah berbaring dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Marah, kesal, khawatir menguar jadi satu. Perlahan diulurkannya tangannya menyentuh kening namja cantik itu, mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Panas sekali." lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Eunghh." erangan kecil terdengar dari namja cantik itu. Perlahan dibukanya matanya dan mengerjabkannya pelan, guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke iris matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja mata musang itu setelah dilihatnya namja cantik itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eunghh." erang namja cantik itu lagi sambil berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya namja mata musang karna melihat pergerakan dibibir namja cantik itu.

"A..ai..ir." ucap namja cantik itu kesusahan, maklum saja dengan suhu badan yang sangat tinggi, menyebabkan kondisi tubuh melemah.

"Kau mau air? Tunggu sebentar."

Segera setelah mengetahui apa keinginan namja cantik itu, namja mata musangpun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati meja nakas lalu menuangkan air kedalam gelas.

"Ini, minumlah." ucapnya lagi dan perlahan membantu namja cantik itu untuk minum. "Sudah?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari namja cantik itu.

"Yu..nie."

"Ne, aku disini. Waeyo?"

"Ka..u ak..kan per..gi?" ucap namja cantik itu masih tertatih.

"Ne, aku harus pergi ke kantor. Ada rapat penting dengan dewan direksi." jawab namja mata musang itu mulai berdiri dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai sakit begini, tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sekarang. Badanmu sangat panas. Kalau ada apa-apa kau panggil saja pak Lee, dia akan mengurusmu kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"..."

"Baiklah aku berangkat." perlahan namja mata musang itu berjalan menuju pintu dan segera meraih hendel pintu, memutarnya dan mendorongnya pelan. Dibukanya pintu lalu melangkah dengan pasti keluar kamar, tanpa menoleh lagi pada namja cantik yang kini tengah menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Blamm

"Hiks." dan tumpahlah cairan bening dari mata bening namja cantik itu setelah pintu tertutup dan menelan sosok namja mata musang itu. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tak bisa lagi membendung rasa sakit itu. Suhu badan yang sangat panas, membuat dirinya tak dapat berfikir jernih.

"Hiks, bahkan kau tak bertanya kenapa aku bisa sakit, Yunie." gumamnya sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. Berharap dengan memejamkan matanya rasa sakit didadanya bisa hilang.

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Pagi berganti siang. Seorang namja cantik masih terlihat tertidur dengan tenang. Hembusan nafas yang teratur terdengar darinya. Disebelahnya nampak seorang namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap namja cantik itu. Bukan, bukan karna dirinya tertarik dengan namja cantik itu, melainkan karna dirinya merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan namja cantik itu.

"Tuan, tuan muda. Ireona tuan." kata namja paruh baya itu sambil mengguncang pelan lengan namja cantik itu.

"Eunghh." namja cantik itu mengerang pelan sebelum membuka matanya. "Pak Lee?" gumamnya setelah berhasil membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerpa retinanya.

"Tuan, bangunlah, hari beranjak siang dan tuan muda sama sekali belum makan." kata namja paruh baya itu atau lebih tepatnya pak Lee.

"Ah, pak Lee, sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Panggil saja namaku." ucap namja cantik itu sambil berusaha bangkit dan duduk dikasur.

"Mian, saya hanya belum terbiasa tuan, ah maksud saya Jaejoong-ah."

"Ne gwencanha." jawab namja cantik itu atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. "Apa aku tidur sangat lama pak Lee?"

"Ne, anda tertidur sangat lama. Bahkan sejak semalam setelah anda dijemput oleh Gikwang di taman itu."

"Mwo? Sejak semalam? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Jaejoong kaget, tak menyangka kalau ia tertidur sangat lama.

"Ne, sejak kemarin malam. Bahkan anda pingsan saat ditemukan Gikwang ditaman itu. Sebenarnya apa yang anda lakukan ditengah malam begitu Jaejoong-ah?" pak Lee nampak sangat khawatir mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ya, semalam orang yang tengah berada ditaman dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang itu adalah Jaejoong. Dirinya menunggu kehadiran orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Namun sayang, sampai malam semakin pekat dan udara semakin dingin, orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Mian pak Lee, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya menunggu Yunie, kami sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan malam berdua ditaman itu. Tapi tak kusangka ia tak datang."

Jaejoong tertunduk lemah saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat dadanya kembali sesak ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana dirinya dengan bodohnya masih menunggu walau hari beranjak petang dan udara semakin dingin.

"Anda menunggu tuan Yunho datang walau anda sendiri tahu kalau tuan Yunho tak akan pernah datang?" tanya pak Lee masih terus menatap Jaejoong yang kini nampak menahan laju air matanya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"N..ne. Aku yakin kalau Yunie pasti datang." jawab Jaejoong sambil menahan isakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tumpah.

"Tidakkah kau lelah menunggunya Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong terdiam, semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "A..aku yakin ka..kalau Yunie a..akan berubah." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Sedikit keraguan nampak dari ucapannya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu."

"..."

"Ah sebaiknya anda makan dulu tuan, ah maksud saya Jaejoong-ah. Dari semalam anda bahkan tak makan apapun aniya?" kata pak Lee lagi karna tak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. "Sebentar saya akan suruh Gikwang untuk mengantar makanan anda."

"Pak Lee." ucap Jaejoong sebelum namja paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, "Gomawo." ucapnya pelan dan ditanggapi senyuman dari namja paruh baya itu.

"Setidaknya masih ada orang yang peduli padaku, walau bukan dirimu Yunie."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Jung Yunho, pengusaha muda yang karirnya tengah melambung akibat kecakapannya dalam mengelelola perusahaannya. Perusahaan yang ia bangun dari titik nol, hingga sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbaik yang ada di kota Seoul. Memang tak mudah untuk bisa bersaing dengan perusahaan lain, mengingat persaingan yang sangat ketat.

Usaha yang maju ditambah dengan penampilan yang berkharisma, membuat semua orang yang mengenalnya akan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Wajah tampan dan harta melimpah, siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta kalau begitu.

Banyak yeoja yang berebut ingin mengambil hati dari pengusaha muda itu. Tak jarang pula namja yang berstatus uke juga dengan gencar merebut perhatian dari namja tampan bermata musang itu. Alangkah beruntungnya bagi siapa saja yang berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Jung Yunho itu. Dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja dengan wajah yang sangat tampan hingga membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Yo, Yunho-ah, waeyo? Wajahmu sangat mengerikan. Ada hal yang mengganggumu eoh?"

"Ya Yoochun-ah, apa kau tak punya sopan santun dan seenaknya saja masuk ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu?" sungut Yunho kesal karna Yoochun atau lebih tepatnya Park Yoochun, sahabatnya ini masuk keruangannya dengan seenak jidat lebarnya.

"Ya kau melamunkan sesuatu eoh? Jangan katakan kau tengah melamunkan namjachingumu yang cantik itu?" tanya Yoochun langsung yang memang sudah tahu mengenai kekasih Yunho itu.

"Ck, untuk apa aku memikirkannya." jawab Yunho ketus dan kembali menekuni layar laptopnya.

"Kau ini, sudah sewajarnya kan kau memikirkannya, bukankah ia kekasihmu?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar nanti malam. Ada cafe baru yang dibuka dekat sini. Aku ingin mencobanya. Bagaimana, kau mau ikut? Aku akan ajak Changmin dan yang lainnya."

Yunho nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan, "Jam berapa?" tanyanya sebelum menjawab ikut atau tidak.

"Jam 9 malam kita berkumpul didepan apartemenku."

"Jam 9?" Yunho menerawang sebelum menjawab, tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang tengah sakit melintas diotaknya.

"Yunho? Hei, Yunho!"

"Eh? Ah, mian." jawab Yunho yang sadar dari melamunnya. "Baiklah aku akan ikut. Jam 9 dirumahmu."

"Ne, itu baru namanya Jung Yunho. Jja, aku kembali dulu. Sampai nanti." Yoochunpun bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Yunho yang kini kembali menerawang.

_'Sudahlah, ada Pak Lee yang akan merawatnya'_

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Sore menjelang, Jaejoong nampak sudah lebih baik sekarang. Panas badannya sudah turun dan ia sekarang ia nampak sudah rapi setelah membersihkan dirinya tadi. Sekarang ia tengah merapihkan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan akibat dirinya yang seharian hanya tidur dikamar.

"Ah, sebentar lagi Yunie pulang, biar aku siapkan air hangat untuknya mandi."

Jaejoong memang terbiasa untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan Yunho, mulai dari baju, makan hingga hal-hal kecil lainnya. Semenjak memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan, Yunho memang menyuruh untuk Jaejoong tinggal bersama dirumahnya. Apalagi Jaejoong memang tinggal sendiri di Seoul ini. Bumonimnya berada di Chungnam kampung halamannya.

Brummm

Suara mesin mobil terdengar dari arah luar, segera Jaejoong berlari kedepan untuk menyambut Yunho datang.

"Yunie." teriak Jaejoong nyaring saat Yunho memasuki rumahnya. Jaejoong segera berlari dengan senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya dan bersiap memeluk Yunho, namun-

"Eh?"

"Aku lelah, aku ingin langsung mandi." jawab Yunho dan menepis tangan Jaejoong yang sudah terlentang bersiap memeluk dirinya.

"N..ne, aku sudah siapkan airnya, Yunie bisa langsung mandi." ucap Jaejoong sambil menurunkan tanganhya perlahan, gurat kesedihan sangat kentara diwajahnya.

"Satu lagi, nanti malam aku ada acara dengan teman kantorku, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang malam atau bahkan aku menginap dirumah Yoochun." lanjut Yunho lagi dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa memandang Jaejoong yang kini termenung menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Bahkan kau tak melihat dan bertanya apa aku sudah membaik." gumam Jaejoong sambil menyeka airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya.

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Pukul setengah sembilan malam, Yunho sudah bersiap berangkat. Dengan baju kaos putih yang ditutupi kemeja biru polos yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, dan celana kain hitam, membuat penampilannya sangat sempurna. Rambut blondenya diatur sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah lancip diujung kepalanya, membuat penampilannya semakin segar dan sangat menawan. Jangan lupakan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Yunie sudah mau berangkat?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang kelihatan tengah mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Yunho. Walaupun tinggal bersama, bukan berarti mereka juga tidur dikamar yang sama.

"Hemm." jawab Yunho sekenanya tanpa melihat kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa Yunie tak makan dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." tanya Jaejoong lagi berusaha mengajak Yunho berbicara.

"Ani, aku akan makan bersama yang lainnya nanti."

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Yunie." ucap Jaejoong dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ani, tak apa." Jaejoong segera berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Yunho. Namun ia tak beranjak dari sana. Disandarkannya tubuhnya lama pada pintu kamar itu, sebelum akhirnya sebuah isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hiks. Selalu begini." lirihnya sambil menekan kuat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho segera menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi Yoochun, mengabarkan kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

"Yeoboseyo, Yoochun-ah sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Ne, yang lain sudah datang?"

_"Sudah, mereka sudah datang. Tinggal kau dan Dongwoon saja yang belum tiba."_

"Oh baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi aku tiba. Chakaman."

_"Ne, apa kau mengajak kekasihmu ikut?"_

Yunho nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ani, aku tak mengajaknya."

_"Ah begitu, padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."_

"Lain kali." jawab Yunho cepat dan segera mematikan ponselnya, sementara diujung sana Yoochun tengah mengomel panjang pendek karna Yunho seenaknya saja memutuskan panggilan, padahal dirinya masih ingin bertanya.

Tuut..tuut..tuut

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, segera Yunho menyambar jaket kulit diatas kasurnya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada dimeja nakas. Dengan sekali gerakan kedua benda itu sudah berada ditangannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat samar-samar mendengar isakan seseorang.

"Hiks. Selalu begini." Yunho sangat tahu suara siapa itu. Itu pasti suara Jaejoong yang diam-diam menangis dibelakangnya.

Ceklek

"Eh? Yunie? Mi..mian, aku hanya-"

"Aku berangkat." ucap Yunho lantang memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terkejut karna Yunho tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan berlalu dari hadapannya, hanya bisa terdiam melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Eh, Yun..Yunie, chakaman." teriak Jaejoong saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Yunie."

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yunho menahan kesalnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." ucap Jaejoing tulus sambil tersenyum memandang Yunho. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong tanpa balas tersenyum.

"Saranghae Yunie."

Yunho tetap diam memandang Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya berpaling tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Jaejoong, berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera melaju bersama Audy hitam miliknya.

Blam

Brummm

Hanya suara pintu mobil ditutup dan suara mesin yang dipaculah, yang Jaejoong dengar setelah pernyataan cintanya barusan. Tak ada kalimat balasan atau ucapan sayang, apalagi kecupan sayang.

"Bahkan kau tak membalas pernyataan cintaku, Yunie."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Cahaya matahari menembus celah gorden yang tak tertutup sempurna, menyebabkan seorang namja cantik sedikit terganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Eunghh." erangnya saat sinar matahari menusuk indra pengelihatannya. Namja cantik itupun menggeliatkan badannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Heumm." gumamnya sambil melirik kearah jam beker yang duduk manis diatas meja nakas. "Jam setengah tujuh pagi." ucapnya setelah melihat jam. "Apa Yunie sudah bangun ya?"

Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya, setelahnya ia bergegas menuju kamar kekasihnya untuk melihat apakah Yunho sudah bangun atau belum.

"Yunie, Yunie, ireona." teriak Jaejoong sambil menggedor pintu kamar Yunho ketika dirinya sudah sampai disana. "Yunie."

"Jaejoong hyung, ah rupanya itu kau?" tanya seseorang yang merasa terganggu karna teriakan Jaejoong.

"Eh, Gikwang-ah, mian membangunkanmu." ucap Jaejoong merasa bersalah sudah membangunkan anak dari pak Lee itu.

"Ania, aku memang sudah terbangun hyung. Apa hyung ingin membangunkan Yunho hyung?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata bernama Gikwang, atau lebih tepatnya Lee Gikwang.

"Ne, aku ingin membangunkannya. Ia paling susah untuk dibangunkan." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Gikwang.

"Tapi hyung, nampaknya sejak semalam, Yunho hyung tak pulang kerumah. Aku kemarin tak melihatnya lagi setelah ia pergi malam-malam. Jadi kurasa Yunho hyung tak pulang semalam." jelas Gikwang panjang lebar.

"Ah begitukah?"

"Ne hyung." jawab Gikwang dan melihat gurat kekecewaan dari wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sudah dianggapnya hyungnya itu. "Emm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja hyung? Kebetulan eomma sudah memasak tadi pagi."

"Eh, jinja? Wah, aku sampai lupa membantu Lee ahjumma memasak."

"Gwencanha hyung, kata appa kemarin hyung sakit, jadi lebih baik hyung istirahat dan sekarang hyung harus makan yang banyak."

"Baiklah, kajja." ajak Jaejoong dan segera menggiring Gikwang menuju ruang makan.

Yah, setidaknya, untuk hari ini, Jaejoong bisa tersenyum dan sedikit melupakan kesedihan hatinya atas sikap Yunho padanya.

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Matahari semakin meninggi dan panasnya semakin membakar apa saja yang berada dibawahnya. Seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk didepan laptopnya sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding yang terpasang kokoh didinding dihadapannya.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, apa Yunie sudah makan siang ya? Ah lebih baik aku bawakan saja makan siang untuknya."

Jaejoongpun mematikan laptopnya dan segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk Yunho. Hari ini ia akan membuat kimbab dan telur gulung, tak lupa kimchi jigae favorit Yunho. Setengah jam berkutat dengan masakannya, akhirnya Jaejoongpun selesai membuat bekal. Setelah menatanya pada box makan, dengan segera ia berganti baju sebelum berangkat menuju kantor kekasihnya itu.

"Pak Lee, aku akan ke kantor Yunie membawakannya bekal makan siang. Jadi aku pinjam mobil ne." teriak Jaejoong karna pak Lee berada dibelakang.

Mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya, pak Lee pun bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong. "Ne tuan, ah maksud saya Jaejoong-ah, kenapa memanggil saya?" tanya pak Lee sesaat setelah dirinya berdiri didepan Jaejoong.

"Aku pinjam mobil, aku akan mengantar makan siang untuk Yunie." jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

Pak Lee nampak tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong bersemangat begitu, entahlah, tapi ia merasa senang karna Jaejoong bisa ceria lagi.

"Ne silakan tuan, ah maksud saya Jaejoong-ah. Ini kuncinya. Berhati-hatilah dan jangan mengebut, arraseo?" kata pak Lee sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Jaejoong.

"Ne arraseo. Jja pak Lee." Jaejoong segera berjalan keluar rumah sambil menenteng box makan. Sedikit ia bersenandung menyanyikan lagu Proud milik salah satu boy band legendaris DBSK. Pak Lee menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan Jaejoong."

_Kono machi de meguriatta_

_Ima mo wasurenai yo ano hi kara_

_Takusan no kanashimi toka,_

_Kataetta fuan subete wo kimi no nukumoride_

_Omoide ni kaetta, Proud of your love_

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Yunho tengah sibuk didepan laptopnya, mata musangnya bergerak lincah mengikuti kursor yang dimainkannya. Memeriksa file-file berkas yang baru saja dibawalan oleh sekretarisnya.

Ceklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka sama sekali tak mengusiknya, apalagi setelah suara orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya saja masuk kedalam ruangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si jidat lebar Park Yoochun.

"Yo Yunho, sedang apa eoh? Nampaknya sibuk sekali." teriak Yoochun begitu dirinya sampai diruangan Yunho. Tanpa permisi dirinya langsung mendudukkan pantatnya pada sofa yang ada diruang itu. Yunho tak bergeming, hanya mata musangnya saja yang bergerak melihat pergerakan Yoochun.

"Tak makan Yunho-ah? Ini sudah jam makan siang."

"Aku tak lapar." jawab Yunho ketus dan terus menekuni laptopnya.

"Aiss, kau ini. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit, jadi-" entah sejak apan, sekarang Yoochun sudah berada disebelah Yunho dan bersiap untuk menarik Yunho, "Jangan salahkan aku jika memaksa."

"Yakk, Park Yoochun!" geram Yunho karna Yoochun kini sudah menarik lengannya dan menyebabkan ia terbangun dari duduknya. "Aku akan makan, jadi jangan tarik aku seperti ini." geramnya lagi dan dalam sekali hentak menghempaskan tangan Yoochun.

"Nah begitu, kajja kita makan."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Sebuah mobil CRV putih berhenti tepat didepan gedung Jung Company, dan detik berikutnya seseorang nampak turun dari dalam mobil itu. Dengan mengenakan sweeter abu-abu yang dipenuhi bulu dibagian perpotongan lehernya, celana skiny jeans dark blue dan sepatu dengan warna senada, membuat orang itu nampak menawan, apalagi dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang membuat dirinya kian bersinar.

"Yeopo." terdengar bisik-bisik dari sekitarnya dari orang-orang yang sedari tadi tak berkedip melihat orang itu.

Orang itu yang ternyata Jaejoong, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung. Langkahnya sangat riang memasuki gedung itu, pikirannya sudah tertuju pada Yunho. Senyum tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajah cantiknya, bibir kissablenya bergerak lucu mengucapkan salam pada siapa saja yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Sangat ramah.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantarkan Jaejoong kelantai 5 tempat ruangan Yunho berada. Segera setelah dirinya keluar dari lift, dengan riang ia melangkah pasti menuju ruangan Yunho yang berada tak jauh dari lift.

"Hihi, semoga Yunie tak kaget aku datang kekantornya." gumamnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya, semakin dekat dengan ruangan Yunho senyum Jaejoong semakin mengembang. Sampai langkah terakhir dirinya sudah ada didepan ruang Yunho.

Saat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka dan menampakkan dua namja hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Satu namja dengan mata musang yang tajam serta satu lagi namja dengan jidat yang lebar. Seketika Jaejoong terlonjak kebelakang karna merasa kaget.

"Yu..Yunie." lirihnya karna masih kaget.

"Eh?"

"Yunie, aku kesini mau mengantar makan siang." jawab Jaejoong setelah pulih dari kekagetannya. Ditatapnya Yunho yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ah, kau Jaejoong kan? Apa kau masih ingat aku?" kini Yoochun berbicara, melihat suasana diantara keduanya yang mulai menegang, entah kenapa, Yoochun pun tak mengerti.

"N..nde? Ah, ne aku Jaejoong, mian, nuguya?"

"Ah, kau melupakanku? Aku Yoochun sahabat Yunho, kita pernah bertemu dulu saat dirumah Yunho, apa kau melupakannya?" tanya Yoochun yang sedikit merasa kesal sudah dilupakan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Mian, aku memang payah dalam mengingat." jawab Jaejoong jujur sambil tersenyum pada Yoochun.

"Hee..emmm." Yunho berdeham dan membuat dua orang itu berhenti bicara lalu menatap kearahnya. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah sudah kubilang tak usah membuatkanku bekal, karna aku bisa makan siang dikantin kantor." kata Yunho dengan suara rendah.

"Ah, i..itu. Mian, karna semalam Yunie tak pulang, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku membuatkan Yunie bekal, sekalian aku ingin bertemu." jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya, merasa takut dengan nada suara Yunho yang tak bersahabat itu.

"Aiss, Yunho-ah, Jaejoong kan sudah susah-susah membuatkanmu makan siang, jadi tak baik untuk menolaknya. Lebih baik kita makan saja bersama, bagaimana? Nampaknya kau memasak banyak ne Jaejoong-ah?"

"Ah? N..ne, aku membuat lumayan banyak, kurasa cukup untuk kalian makan berdua." jawab Jaejoong berusaha tenang namun masih terdengar keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kajja Yunho, kita makan didalam. Kau juga Jaejoong, kajja masuk."

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Yunho, Yoochun menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam. Yunhopun kemudian dengan enggan ikut masuk lalu duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong yang tengah membuka box makan itu dan menatanya diatas meja.

"Kajja Yunie, makanlah. Yoochun-ssi,"

"Yoochun saja."

"Ne Yoochun-ah, silakan dimakan." ucap Jaejoong penuh dengan nada gembira. Melihat kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya makan dengan lahap masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Yunie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Lumayan." jawab Yunho sambil terus memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Mashita. Sungguh, apa kau yang memasaknya?" ucap Yoochun cepat, entah kenapa ia merasa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, melihat sikap Yunho yang sepertinya sedikit dingin dengan Jaejoong.

"Jinja? Ne aku sendiri yang memasaknya, aku memang sangat suka memasak." jawab Jaejoong berusaha ceria, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa. Walaupun wajahnya tersenyum namun hatinya sangat sakit, bagaimana bisa Yunho sangat dingin kepadanya, memang apa salah dirinya sampai Yunho marah. Ia hanya ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya yang semalam tak pulang dan mengecek keadaannya. Apa itu salah?

"Wah, hebat. Makananmu sungguh lezat, bahkan lebih lezat dari makanan direstoran."

"Gomawo. Yunie mau tambah?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat piring makan Yunho sudah kosong.

"Ani, aku sudah kenyang." jawab Yunho pendek.

"..."

"Apa kau mau disini terus? Aku harus bekerja lagi, lebih baik kau segera pulang. Bukankah aku sudah makan."

"Yunho!" hardik Yoochun menahan geram melihat sikap sahabatnya itu begitu dingin pada Jaejoong, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Benar juga, Yunie harus kembali bekerja ne. Jja, kalau begitu aku bereskan ini dulu." jawab Jaejoong sambil mulai membereskan kotak makan itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, sini biar aku bantu."

"Nah sudah selesai. Baiklah sekarang aku pulang ne Yunie."

"..."

"Hei Yunho, antarkan Jaejoong sampai lift." hardik Yoochun yang kesal juga melihat Yunho hanya diam saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah. Kajja." Yunhopun berjalan mendahului Jaejoong untuk mengantarnya sampai lift, begitu juga dengan Yoochun. Dirinya mengikuti pasangan itu sekalian berniat untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Ah Yunho sajangnim, apa sajangnim akan makan siang?" tanya seorang namja pegawai Yunho saat mereka berpapasan dilorong. Yunho hanya tersenyum enggan menjawab.

"Ah, nuguya aku tak pernah melihatnya. Apakah dia pegawai baru sajangnim?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

"Ah dia-" Yunho terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, ditatapnya Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. Jaejoong menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho tentang dirinya, karna selama ini memang Yunho tak pernah mengungkapkan hubungannya pada siapapun.

"Dia-" Yunho nampak lama berfikir, pikirannya bercabang antara membeberkan yang sebenarnya atau harus berbohong, lama ia menatap mata bening Jaejoong yang seperti menantangnya itu. Ya, Jaejoong memang tengah menantang Yunho, karna lama kelamaan ia juga mulai lelah dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Dia sepupuku yang baru tiba dari Amerika." jawab Yunho akhirnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

Bagai petir disiang bolong, jawaban Yunho barusan sungguh membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho akan menjawab demikian. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar itu semua, tak terasa matanya memanas karna airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan terluka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho dengan menahan sakit hati yang teramat didadanya. Perlahan airmatanyapun tak mampu dibendungnya lagi, selama perjalanan ia terisak, membawa semua kepedihan hatinya larut dalam airmata itu.

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

"PABO!" teriak Yoochun tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Sungguh, lebih dari apapun, Yoochun sangat marah sekarang. Cukup sudah ia melihat sahabatnya itu bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong, bahkan sekarang sudah melewati batas.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Jung Yunho!" geram Yoochun masih setia dengan suara tingginya. Ia heran kenapa Yunho sampai tega berkata begitu pada Jaejoong, bahkan saat Jaejoong pergi ia sama sekali tak mengejar namja cantik itu.

Sementara namja yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa melihat dua atasannya itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Kau, lebih baik kembali keruanganmu. Dan jangan harap mendapat berita apapun!" bentak Yoochun keras kini kepada namja itu.

"N..ne sa..sajangnim." segera setelahnya namja itu pergi dengan wajah yang menunduk kesal.

"Kau, ikut aku!" habis sudah kesabaran Yoochun. Walaupun ia baru bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong, namun ia bisa merasakan betapa namja cantik itu terluka atas sikap Yunho padanya. Yoochun sebenarnya sudah sangat curiga dengan sikap Yunho selama ini. Namun ia tak mau berburuk sangka, sampai ia sendiri melihat kejadiannya didepan mata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" teriak Yoochun lagi, kini setelah mereka tiba didalam ruangan Yunho. Tak dipedulikannya posisi Yunho yang atasannya, sekarang ia hanya ingin bicara sebagai teman.

"Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong hah? Apa sebenarnya yang ada dikepalamu!"

Brakkk

Yoochun sangat emosi sampai-sampai ia tak sadar menggebrak meja. Pandangannya menatap tajam pada Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri juga nampaknya masih enggan untuk bicara. Dirinya hanya diam menerima semua teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sungguh tak habis pikir padamu, bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu padanya!"

Yunho masih tak bergeming, kini ia tengah memejamkan matanya, mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Kau bukan Jung Yunho yang kukenal." akhirnya suara Yoochun melemah, digantikan dengan suara yang penuh dengan nada kecewa.

Mendengar itu, Yunhopun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sahabatnya itu. Sedikit hatinya terenyak saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Yoochun barusan.

_'Apa benar aku sudah berubah? Aku tak seperti diriku yang dulu?'_

"Jung Yunho yang kukenal tak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Tak akan berbuat hal yang bisa membuat orang lain sedih." lanjut Yoochun masih dengan suara yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Kau berubah dan aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya."

"..."

"Kau tahu, Jaejoong adalah sosok yang sangat berharga. Walau aku baru dua kali bertemu dengannya, namun aku bisa merasakan betapa ia sangat mencintaimu. Jangan sia-siakan orang sebaik dirinya. Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"..."

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan sikapmu tadi. Setelah kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu, ku harap kau segera meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, sebelum semuanya terlambat." seusai mengatakan demikian, Yoochun segera bangkit dan berjalan pelan keluar ruangan Yunho, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih termenung sendiri memikirkan ucapan dirinya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Modedeul annyeong ^^

Saya membawa FF baru nih... Hoohoo

Ini hanya twoshoot readers sekalian,, saya terinspirasi dari lagu terbaru BEAST I'm Sorry.. Makna lagunya dalem banget,, dan sekedar info, ini lagu favorit saya di album terbaru Beast #nggak ada yang nanya kalee

Saya mau tanya nih, adakah diantara readers semua yang juga suka BEAST?

.

Kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong nantinya ya? Ada yang bisa menebak? Apakah mereka akan berakhir ditengah jalan seperti ini? Hohoho

Ceritanya pasarankah? Hehe, maklum deh saya buatnya dalam sekejap, begitu denger lagu ini esok harinya saya langsung dapet ide, dan langsung buat ceritanya. Tapi ya mudah2an hasilnya tak mengecewakan..

Jja, akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak kalian ne dan kalau reviewnya banyak #ngarep, mudah2an saya bisa update cepat ^^

Onegaiitashimasu, Minna sama...

.

.

.

Denpasar, 27 Juli 2013


	2. Chapter 2

미 안 해

(I'm Sorry)

.

Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Lee Gikwang, Pak Lee

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Boy×boy

Note : Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, terinspirasi dari lagu terbaru BEAST I'm Sorry. Makna lagunya sangat dalam, menyampaikan perasaan menyesalnya seorang karena telah mengecewakan pasangannya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, ejaan yang tak sempurna.

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Jaejoong memacu mobilnya dengan kecepan tinggi, untung saja keadaan jalanan cukup sepi, walaupun ini adalah jam makan siang. Jaejoong yang tengah diliputi sakit hati tak bisa berfikir jernih, sehingga memacu kendaraannya dengan ugal-ugalan. Satu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah segera tiba dirumah.

"Hiks..hiks." isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Sejak keluar dari kantor 'kekasih'nya itu, memang dirinya sudah menumpahkan airmatanya. Dibiarkannya orang-orang melihat dirinya menangis, itu sudah tak penting lagi sekarang.

"Waeyo Yunie, waeyo." masih sambil terisak, Jaejoong menggumamkan keheranannya, kenapa dengan teganya Yunho mengatakan kalau dirinya hanya sepupunya. Sakit, sungguh sakit yang dirasakannya, mendengar kekasih senidiri mengatakan kalau dirimu hanya sepupu jauhnya. Terlebih lagi dihadapan orang lain.

"Disini, sakit. Disini sangat sakit Yunie." ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil menekan dadanya yang berdenyut kencang. Sangat sakit.

"Hiks..hiks. Eomma, appa." ucap Jaejoong lagi tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menerpanya.

Ckitttt

Brakk

Jaejoong dengan kencang menginjak rem mobilnya ketika dirinya sudah sampai didekat rumah Yunho. Seketika suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspallah yang terdengar. Dibiarkannya mobilnya berhenti didepan rumah tanpa berniat memasukkannya kedalam. Segera setelahnya ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan pak Lee yang kaget mendengar suara decitan mobilnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, Jaejoong-ah." teriak pak Lee, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak bergeming, dengan cepat ia berjalan kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Blammm

Hanya suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kencanglah yang didengar oleh pak Lee. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Bukankah tadi sewaktu Jaejoong akan mengantar makanan pada Yunho, ia terlihat biasa saja. Namun sekarang?

"Appa, waeyo? Siapa yang membanting pintu tadi?" tanya Gikwang yang kaget karna mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Padahal dirinya tadi tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Jaejoong. Ia baru pulang dan langsung masuk kamarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ia tengah menangis."

"Jinja appa? Aku ingin ber-"

"Sudahlah, biarkan Jaejoong menenangkan dirinya dulu. Nanti kalau ia tak keluar dari kamarnya, baru kau boleh menemuinya."

"Tapi appa-"

"Dengar Gikwangie, appa tahu kau menyayangi Jaejoong seperti hyungmu sendiri, tapi kita juga harus sadar, siapa kita. Arraseo?"

"Ne appa. Arraseo."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Matahari berangsur turun kembali keperaduannya, menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit sore. Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Nampak Jaejoong yang sadari tadi tak berhenti menangis, kini tengah duduk diam diatas kasurnya. Dengan mata, hidung dan telinga yang memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan rambutnya sangat acak-acakan. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan jika dilihat seperti ini.

Ditatapnya ponselnya yang sedari tadi selalu digenggamnya, berharap orang itu akan menelponnya dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi. Namun sampai sekarang tak ada satupun telpon bahkan smspun tak ada. Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa kau sudah tak perduli lagi padaku Yunie?"

Tepat setelah Jaejoong bergumam, sebuah ketukan dipintu kamarnya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan kesana.

"Hyung, Jaejoong hyung. Apa kau didalam?" teriak Gikwang yang memang sedari tadi sudah menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"..."

"Hyung, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya lagi karna tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Jaejoong. "Hyung!"

Ceklekk

"Jaejoong hyung-"

"Masuklah." ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Gikwang, segera setelahnya ia membuka lebih lebar pintu kamarnya. Gikwang sempat tertegun saat mekuhat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat kacau, terlebih mata dan hidung Jaejoong sangat merah, tak menunggu lagi Gikwangpun perlahan masuk kedalam dan diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Gikwang saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tak duduk dikasur melainkan berjalan pelan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Kemarilah." sahut Jaejoong tanpa memandang Gikwang. Dirinya kini tengah melihat langit sore yang begitu menawan dari balkon kamarnya. "Indah bukan?" gumamnya lagi saat Gikwang sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Ne, sangat indah." jawab Gikwang dan ikut menatap apa yang dilihat Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, saat aku pertama kali pindah kesini, aku merasa sangat senang. Bisa tinggal bersama orang yang ku cintai, sungguh tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu." Jaejoong mulai bercerita tanpa Gikwang minta. Gikwang sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Jaejoong barusan, ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan bercerita hal ini padanya.

"Aku sangat senang waktu itu, tak menyangka kalau aku bisa tinggal bersama dengannya." lanjut Jaejoong dengan wajah yang berseri, mengingat bagaimana dulu Yunho menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamanya,

/

_"Joongie, aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Bagaimana, apa kau bersedia?"_

_"Eh, tinggal bersama Yunie? Dirumah Yunie?"_

_"Ne, bukankah kita sekarang sepasang kekasih, jadi wajar kalau aku memintamu untuk tinggal bersama. Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku agar aku bisa terus memperhatikanmu."_

_"Tapi-"_

_"Tak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Biarkan aku untuk selalu menjagamu."_

_"Yunie."_

_"Ne Joongie, hemm."_

_"Gomawo."_

_"Ania, sudah sewajarnya untukku merawatmu, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau tahu itu."_

_"Ne."_

_"Saranghae."_

_"Nado, saranghae Yunie."_

_/_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tak terasa airmata Jaejoong tumpah saat mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimana Yunho sangat memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya. Betapa kata cinta yang Yunho ucapkan terdengar sangat tulus dan penuh sayang. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi, tak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, dan ia juga tak pernah membalas ungkapan cinta yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Hyung-" lirih Gikwang merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jaejoong menangis, namun ia yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Gwencanha, aku hanya kelilipan." jawab Jaejoong dan menyeka airmatanya, berusaha membuat Gikwang tak berfikir yang macam-macam.

"Kau tahu Gikwang-ah, satu hal yang sangat membuatku senang saat ini adalah, aku masih bisa bertemu dan melihat orang yang aku cintai itu. Sangat senang rasanya bisa membuatkan makanan dan menyiapkan keperluannya. Terdengar seperti seorang istri bukan? Aku sungguh menantikan saat-saat itu." kembali Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya, senyum terpasang diwajah cantiknya. Nampaknya ia sangat senang kala mengingat semua itu. Gikwangpun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau pernah merasakannya Gikwang-ah? Bahagia karna bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Gikwang disebelahnya.

Gikwang menggeleng, "Ajigeum hyung." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Memang sampai sekarang ia masih betah sendiri, entah karna alasan apa.

"Kau harus merasakannya Gikwang-ah. Itu, sangat menyenangkan." jawab Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya diarahkan kedepan, menatap lurus maha karya Tuhan disana.

"Jinja hyung? Kalau itu menyenangkan, lalu kenapa setiap hari hyung terlihat murung seperti ini umm?" tanya Gikwang to the point. Ia sudah lelah setiap hari melihat Jaejoong diam-diam menangis karna sikap Yunho padanya. Jangan kira ia tak tahu, ia sangat tahu namun ia tak berani ikut campur terlalu dalam. Jadi kalau Jaejoong merasa bahagia tinggal bersama Yunho, jadi kenapa ia harus sedih?

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan Gikwang itu. Ditatapnya pemandangan langit senja yang begitu indah itu semakin dalam, walaupun indah namun sama sekali tak mengobati rasa sakit yang Yunho ciptakan barusan. Kembali Jaejoong merasakan denyutan didadanya kala mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Karena aku sudah lelah sekarang, aku sudah lelah berharap." jawab Jaejoong lemah sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Sore berganti malam, Jaejoong sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Matanya sudah tak sebengkak tadi, walau masih jelas terlihat dirinya habis menangis. Wajahnyapun sudah lebih baik sekarang, walau masih jelas terlihat raut sedih dan kecewa. Tak ada lagi wajah ceria Jaejoong. Bahkan sorot matanya redup, seperti tak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Sekarang ia tengah membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Nampaknya namja cantik itu berencana untuk pergi.

Tok..tok..tok

Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya, dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya, lalu menatap pintu kamar.

"Hyung, aku boleh masuk?" seru seseorang dari luar.

"Ne, masuklah." jawab Jaejoong mengenal betul siapa yang tengah berbicara itu.

Ceklekk

"Eh, hyung? Mau kemana?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diutarakan Gikwang setelah dirinya masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Melihat sebuah koper yang lumayan besar tergeletak(?)diatas kasur dengan baju-baju yang menyembul dari dalamnya. "Kau mau pergi?" lanjutnya karna tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku akan pulang ke Chungnam."

"Mwo? Pulang ke Chungnam?" Gikwang tak bisa mengontrol kekencangan suaranya, alhasil ia berteriak saking kagetnya mendengar kalau Jaejoong akan pulang ke Chungnam. "Wa..waeyo hyung?" tanya Gikwang lagi karna tak terima jika Jaejoong pergi dari rumah ini.

"Sudah tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi disini." jawab Jaejoong masih setia memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper. Gerakannya sudah seperti robot, sangat teratur namun tak bertenaga.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba hyung?" tanya Gikwang lagi masih tak terima akan keputusan Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, ditatapnya Gikwang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang diberikannya sebagai jawaban.

"Waeyo hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kenapa tadi siang hyung menangis?" Gikwang masih terus mencerca Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Dirinya benar-benar tak terima jika Jaejoong akan pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengalami banyak hal disini, dan aku rasa aku sudah tak kuat. Aku ingin mencari ketenangan bersama bumonimku. Kuharap kau mau mengerti Gikwang-ah." jawab Jaejoong dan memasukkan potongan terakhir pakaiannya. Segera setelahnya ditutupnya koper itu, menguncinya lalu menurunkannya dari atas kasur.

"Apa kau ada masalah hyung?" tanya Gikwang lagi karna masih merasa aneh melihat sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ingin menemui bumonimnya ini. Ia merasa Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Yunho, namun Gikwang tak mau menduga-duga.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gikwang saat didengarnya Gikwang bertanya sesuatu padanya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kalau Gikwang tahu segalanya.

"Apa kau cenayang?" tanya Jaejoong tak nyambung. Gikwang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti, "Kau tahu segalanya. Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya." jawab Jaejoong memberi penjelasan.

"Tak perlu jadi cenanyang hanya untuk tahu kalau hyung tengah memikirkan sesuatu." jawab Gikwang lagi sambil tertawa renyah. Diliriknya lagi Jaejoong yang kini masih menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya itu.

"Apakah terlihat jelas?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Gikwang dengan mata besarnya yang mengerjab lucu.

"Ne, sangat jelas! Bahkan anak kecilpun tahu!"

"..."

"Apa hyung mau bercerita? Setidaknya jangan memendamnya sendirian hyung, aku siap jadi pendengar yang baik." lanjut Gikwang lagi karna tak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gikwang. "Ne, sepertinya bercerita denganmu tak buruk."

"..."

"Kau tahu Gikwang-ah, tadi siang aku mengalami suatu hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal itu. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau ia tega melakukannya padaku.

Aku tahu selama ini ia selalu dingin padaku, berkata ketus padaku, dan sangat cuek padaku. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyangka ia bisa berkata seperti itu terhadapku. Aku, aku sangat terluka. Aku sangat kecewa padanya. Terlebih, ia tak ada niatan minta maaf padaku. Bahkan sekedar menelfon atau mengirimiku smspun tidak. Aku masih menunggunya sampai saat ini, karna aku yakin ia perlahan pasti akan berubah dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini. Ia selalu mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya bersamaku, selalu mengacuhkan perhatianku, selama ini aku masih bisa memakluminya, aku masih bisa menerima perlakuannya itu. Namun kejadian tadi siang, aku, aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang aku sudah tak tahan, aku sudah lelah. Selama ini aku sudah bersabar, tapi kesabaran manusia ada batasannya bukan? Dan nampaknya kesabaranku hanya sampai disini."

Jaejoong berbicara tanpa jeda, sambil menahan airmata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tumpah. Gikwang yang tak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya bisa merekam semuanya dalan ingatannya. Ia hanya tahu tentang satu hal, yaitu orang yang dimaksud Jaejoong disini adalah Yunho.

"Jadi, sekarang hyung akan menyerah?" tanya Gikwang lagi. Jaejoong menatap Gikwang sejenak, sebelum perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya

"..."

"Selama ini mungkin aku masih bisa menyembunyikan semuanya, menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dari semua orang, tapi kali ini, kali ini aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan. Aku sudah benar-benar lelah." Jaejoong memang sudah sangat lelah. Apalagi kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya sangat kecewa. Perlahan dipejamkannya matanya menahan laju airnata yang entah sejak kapan turun membasahi pipinya. Digigitnya bibirnya, agar tak ada isakan yang keluar.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggunya berubah, namun sepertinya ia tak akan pernah berubah. Aku semakin lelah."

"Hyung-" Gikwang tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya, melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat lemah seperti ini, membuat dirinya juga ikut sedih. Tak pernah dilihatnya Jaejoong yang seperti ini, sangat rapuh dan kecewa.

Perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu dari namja cantik itu. Memberikannya semangat, "Ne hyung, arraseo. Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu, nanti kalau semua sudah membaik, kuharap hyung akan kembali lagi."

"Kalau soal itu, aku tak bisa berjanji. Aku tak berharap banyak, melihat sikapnya yang berubah dari saat pertama aku mengenalnya."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Jung Yunho, namja yang sudah membuat Jaejoong terluka itu, kini masih berada dikantornya sambil mengamati ponselnya dalam diam. Banyak hal yang tengah berkecambuk dalam pikirannya. Apalagi sekarang ia tengah mengamati wajah cantik dari seseorang yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan wajah kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa benar aku sudah berubah?" gumam Yunho sambil mengusap pelan wajah kekasihnya lewat ponsel. "Katakan, apa benar aku berubah hmm?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, terang saja karna ia sedang bicara dengan foto.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sementara dirinya masih setia berada dikantornya. Hari semakin gelap dan udara semakin dingin. Diliriknya jam Rolex-yang sama dengan milik Jaejoong karna ia membelinya sepasang sebagai hadiah-dipergelangan tangannya, akhirnya dengan keputusan bulat, ia perlahan berdiri dan mengambil jas yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas sofa lalu menyambar kunci mobil dan segera melangkah keluar.

Yunho keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah yang sangat datar, tak ada ekspresi berlebih disana. Mata musanganya menatap lurus kedepan, dirinya tengah berfikir apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti pada namja cantiknya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan segera Yunho menuju parkiran dan menuju Audy hitam miliknya. Tanpa banyak bicara dirinya langsung masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya, lalu dengan pasti menginjak pedal gas hingga mobil itu meluncur mulus dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Selama diperjalanan, Yunho terus memikirkan hal apa yang sebaiknya dikatakannya pada Jaejoong. Ia memang belum sepenuhnya mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya, namun sedikit hatinya resah saat melihat Jaejoong menangis karna ucapannya barusan.

"Aku memang keterlaluan tadi." gumamnya yang merasa sangat kejam. Tiga pulih menit berlalu, sampailah Yunho di kediamannya, segera setelah mematikan mesin mobil, dirinya turun dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

Sementara itu, didalam rumah, nampak Jaejoong tengah menyeret kopernya diikuti Gikwang dibelakangnya. Nampak raut wajah Jaejoong yang sangat menyedihkan dengan mata bengkak dan hidung yang memerah. Pak Lee yang tadinya tengah duduk disofa, seketika terbangun saat dilihatnya Jaejoong keluar dengan menggeret koper besar.

"Tuan, ah maksud saya Jaejoong-ah, ada apa? Kenapa membawa koper sebesar itu?" tanya pak Lee sambil menatap koper besar yang ia yakini berisi baju-baju dari namja cantik itu. Sebersit firasat buruk hinggap dihatinya, kala melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat kacau, ditambah tengah menyeret koper yang lumayan besar.

"Pak Lee, gomawo ne selama ini sudah menjagaku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu." jawab Jaejoong sama sekali tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan dari pak Lee. Dipaksakannya senyuman keluar dari bibir cherrynya.

"Ania, sudah menjadi kewajiban saya Jaejoong-ah." jawab pak Lee sambil mulai melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"Gomawo."

"Lalu mau anda apakan koper sebesar itu Jaejoong-ah?" tanya pak Lee lagi karna belum mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pak Lee, ditundukkannya wajahnya sedikit menghindari tatapan pak Lee itu. "Mian pak Lee, aku akan pulang ke Chungnam, aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma dan appa."

"Siapa yang ingin pergi ke Chungnam?" seketika suara bariton yang keras menginterupsi perbincangan Jaejoong dan pak Lee. Tanpa ditanya, semua orang disana sudah tahu suara milik siapa itu. "Kenapa tak menjawab? Siapa yang ingin ke Chungnam?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi karna tak mendengar jawaban dari siapapun. Perlahan Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

"Pak Lee, Gikwang-ah, aku pergi ne. Sampaikan salamku pada Lee ahjumma." jawab Jaejoong yang dengan sengaja tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoongpun kembali menyeret kopernya dan berjalan pelan melewati pak Lee, dan juga melewati Yunho yang menatapanya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu pergi." suara keras Yunho kembali terdengar saat Jaejoong lewat dihadapannya. Segera dihadapkannya dirinya pada Jaejoong yang nampak tak bergeming dan malah tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku bilang aku tak mengizinkamu pergi!" kata Yunho lagi dan kini sambil menahan lengan Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu diam.

"Apa hak mu melarangku pergi?" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat rendah namun terkesan dingin. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak ada lagi wajah Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu ceria, sekarang yang ada hanyalah wajah dan sorot mata terluka.

Yunho sempat tertegun saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang redup itu. Tak ada lagi keceriaan didalamnya, hanya kesedihan dan lukalah yang dilihatnya dalam mata bulat kekasihnya itu. Yunho terdiam seketika saat melihat itu semua, sedikit hatinya bergetar saat menatap mata Jaejoong itu. Ada perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

"Aku tetap tak mengizinkanmu, kau adalah tanggung jawabku, karna kau-"

"Karna aku apa?" potong Jaejoong cepat. Suaranya agak meninggi. Dirinya sudah lelah sekarang, ia tak ingin lagi mengingat semuanya, lebih baik jika Yunho masih tetap bersikap dingin padanya, lebih baik ia pergi. Daripada mendapat perlakuan dingin darinya seperti ini.

"Kau tak bisa mengatakannya bukan, karna sekarang, aku bukan siapa-siapamu lagi Yunho-ssi." geram Jaejoong dan malah memanggil Yunho dengan formal.

"..."

"Kau sekarang sudah tak menganggapku bagian dari dirimu. Sekarang, aku bukanlah tanggungjawabmu lagi. Terimakasih selama ini sudah menjagaku, dan mulai sekarang, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Permisi." Jaejoong mengatakan semuanya dengan suara rendah dan pandangan mata yang datar. Suaranya sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya. Tatapan matanya tajam memandang lekat mata musang milik kekasihnya, ah masih bisakah mereka disebut kekasih?

"Aku tetap tak mengizinkanmu pergi." ketus Yunho lagi masih dengan mencekal lengan Jaejoong, tatapan matanyapun tajam, ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia tak terima Jaejoong bersikap begini padanya. Namun sedikit hatinya sakit saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan suara yang datar.

_'Apa ia juga merasa sesakit ini saat aku bertindak sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepadaku sekarang? Apa sesakit ini?'_

"Dengan atau tanpa izinmu, aku tetap akan pergi." ucap Jaejoong dan dalam sekali hentakan menghempas tangan Yunho yang mencekal lengannya. "Dan satu lagi, mulai sekarang, aku, bukanlah kekasihmu lagi."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho seketika berdetak kencang mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan Jaejoong. Ia terdiam mematung mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong tadi, seketika ia membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sungguh, hal ini tak pernah terlintas dari pikirannya. Berpisah dari namja cantik itu?

Iapun hanya diam saat Jaejoong perlahan berjalan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan dirinya serta semua kenangan yang selama ini mereka buat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan bibirnya kelu tak mampu mencegah kepergian Jaejoong itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemah tak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia sangat shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Yunho. Menahan airmata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Sejujurnya ia juga sakit saat mengatakan itu, namun ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Biarlah bagaimana kedepannya, yang terpenting sekarang, ia ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Terlepas apakah nantinya Yunho akan kembali padanya atau tidak.

Pak Lee dan Gikwang yang melihat jelas kejadian itupun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kini keduanya hanya menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bukannya mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hubungan keduanya, hanya saja mereka tak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah keduanya. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka hanyalah orang luar yang tak sengaja tinggal dalam tempat tinggal yang sama.

"Bahkan kau tak mengejarku, Yunie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update cepat ^^

Gomawo bagi yang sudahreview, favorit, dan follow FF ini.. Bahagianya ketika karya saya diterima baik oleh readers semua.. Gomawo juga bagi silent riders, sudah mau baca FF ini, ya walaupun saya sangat menginginkan perwujudan(?)kalian dalam bentuk review.. ^^

Sepertinya saya sudah salah menargetkan lengh.. Awalnya saya hanya ingin menyajikan(?)FF ini dalam 2 chap, namun sepertinya cerita ini akan tersaji dalam 3 chap.. Heemmm,,,

Banyak dari readers sekalian yang sebel sama sikap Yunho ne,, saya sebagai penulisnya saja juga sebel sendiri sama sikap Yunho.. Pingin nyakar Yunho? Silahkan, mau getok Yunho? Silahkan. Tapi tanggung sendiri ne akibatnya.. Bisa-bisa si induk gajah a.k.a Jae umma ngamuk.. Haha

Sudah cukup saya menistakan umma gajah a.k.a Jaejoong dipart 1 dan 2,, sekarang giliran appa beruang a.k.a Yunho yang akan saya nistakan di chap depan.. Semoga penderitaan Yunho sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong, namun saya tak janji bisa mewujudkannya,, karna kasihan appa bear.. #diamuk massa

Tapi setidaknya saya juga seneng karena readers merasa sebel dengan karakter yang saya buat,, berarti saya sukses membentuk karakter Yunho yang dingin itu.. Kyaaa #lari peluk Dongwoon

Oya, ada juga beberapa readers yang ternyata suka sama bang Yoseob ne,, waa, kalau saya sendiri ngefansnya sama bang onta alias Dongwoon..^^

Chap depan mudah-mudahan bisa update cepat lagi,, maka dari itu kalau kalian semua ingin update cepat,, silakan sumbangkan pendapat kalian tentang chap 2 ini.. Supaya saya ada semangat untuk melanjutkanya.. ^^

Bocoran untuk chap depan,, emm... Secret :) yang pasti chap depan akan end..

Jja,, minna sama.. Onegaiitashimau ^^


	3. Chapter 3

미 안 해

(I'm Sorry)

.

Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Son Dongwoon, Park Yoochun, Lee Gikwang, Pak Lee

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Boy×boy

Note : Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, terinspirasi dari lagu terbaru BEAST I'm Sorry. Makna lagunya sangat dalam, menyampaikan perasaan menyesalnya seseorang karena telah menyakiti pasangannya.

Warning : Cerita pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, ejaan yang tak sempurna.

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong semalam, Yunho sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Entah apa yang salah dalam diri Yunho, egonya terlalu keras untuk mengakui kalau dirinya bersalah. Akhirnya, setelah Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya, Yunho segera beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat dan sama sekali tak keluar hingga pagi menjelang.

Pagi harinya

Yunho masih bergelung diatas kasurnya, tak ada niatan untuk bangun sama sekali. Karna biasanya, selalu ada namja cantik yang akan membangunkannya dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan, jadi seperti menjadi kebiasaan, dirinya akan bangun jika suara lembut kekasihnya itu terdengar dari luar. Namun sekarang? Ia sama sekali belum mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya itu.

"Eungh." lenguhnya berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Diedarkannya pandangan melihat jam berapa sekarang, dan seketika matanya terbelalak kaget melihat jam bekernya yang menunjuk angka 8 dijarum pendek dan angka 3 dijarum panjang.

"Omo, aku terlambat, kenapa dia tak membangunkanku!" pekik Yunho keras dan dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Namun detik berikutnya ia seakan tersadar, dibangunkan? Bukankah-

"Dia sudah pergi kemarin." ucapnya setelah menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah tak ada lagi dikediamannya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi murung. Terbiasa setiap hari dibangunkan, menjadikan dirinya terbiasa bangun kalau mendengar suara kekasihnya itu, jadi jangan heran kalau ia menjadi terlambat bangun seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar tergantung padanya." ucap Yunho lagi dan mulai berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Sepuluh menit membersihkan diri, Yunhopun kini terlihat segar. Segera setelahnya ia bersiap untuk mengenakan pakainannya, namun lagi-lagi ia tertegun. Biasanya, saat ia selesai mandi, pakaiannya akan sudah siap diatas kasur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong yang menyiapkannya. Seketika Yunho tersenyum getir saat mengingat itu semua.

"Sekarang aku harus memilih sendiri pakaianku." gumamnya pelan dan mulai melangkah menuju lemari besar dikamarnya. Diambilnya salah satu stel jas lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Setelahnya ia mengambil sepatu dirak lalu memakainya. Setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya dicermin, menyisir rambut bruntenya, segera ia berbalik dan bersiap keluar, namun sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Akh, dasiku." ucapnya baru teringat kalau dirinya belum memakai dasi. Segera Yunho kembali mendekati lemari dan mengambil salah satu koleksi dasinya.

"Ini saja." setelah mengambil satu dasi, iapun mulai melilitkan dasi itu di kemeja yang ia pakai, namun lagi-lagi hatinya terusik mengingat Jaejoong. Ya, namja cantik itu biasanya selalu dengan senang hati akan memakaikan dasi pada dirinya sebelum mereka sarapan bersama.

_/_

_"Aiss, Yunie payah. Memakai dasi saja tak bisa. Sini biar aku saja yang pakaikan."_

_"..."_

_"Nah, begini bagus kan. Yunie makin tampan."_

_Cup~_

_"Gomawoyo."_

_"Aiss Yunie nakal."_

_/_

"Haaahhhh." Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat kala mengingat itu, bahkan untuk hal sekecil itu Jaejoong sangat memperhatikannya.

Saat ia sarapan, sama seperti hal-hal sebelumnya, kali ini saat sarapanpun Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari biasanya. Biasanya tiap ia akan makan, selalu ada namja cantik yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, serta tak ketinggalan ocehannya yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk makan banyak mengingat lambungnya yang bermasalah.

"Ck, sekarang tak ada lagi yang mengomeliku." ucapnya entah kepada siapa, dan kini untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho menyiapkan segala keperluannya seorang diri.

.

.

Suasana pagi dikantor Yunho berjalan lancar, tak ada sesuatu yang mengacaukan. Namun tak seperti biasanya, kini saat jam menunjukkan waktunya makan siang, tak nampak kehadiran namja jidat lebar a.k.a Park Yoochun sahabat Yunho itu untuk mengacaukan kantornya, dan memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama. Tak nampak juga, seorang namja cantik yang datang membawakannya makanan dengan tiba-tiba. Hah, mengingat hal itu, Yunho jadi memikirkan kejadian kemarin siang. Saat dirinya dengan keterlaluan sudah menyakiti hati namja cantik yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa aku benar-benar berubah? Tapi kemarin, aku memang sangat keterlaluan."

Yunhopun mulai meresapi perbuatannya semalam dan juga meresapi setiap perkataan yang ditunjukkan Yoochun kemarin pada dirinya, memikirkan apakah memang semua itu benar adanya. Dipejamkannya mata musangnya kini, berfikir apakah kalau dirinya memang benar-benar sudah berubah. Walau tak mengakui kalau dirinya berubah, tapi Yunho memang merasa kalau dirinya semakin hari semakin dingin kepada Jaejoong. Entah karna alasan apa, dirinyapun tak tahu.

Kembali ia mengingat bagaimana sikapnya selama ini kepada Jaejoong, namja cantik yang sudah hampir setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Mengingat dimana ia sering bersikap dingin dan seakan tak perduli dengan namja cantik itu. Kembali kilasan peristiwa yang dilaluinya, berputar bagai sebuah kaset film yang berputar di dalam otaknya.

_/_

_"Yunie, malam ini ada pesta kembang api ditaman dekat sini. Aku ingin kesana, apa Yunie mau ikut?"_

_"Baiklah aku akan ikut, jam berapa?"_

_"Jam 8 malam. Jinja Yunie mau ikut? Kyaa, aku senang sekali."_

_"Baiklah tunggu saja disana."_

_._

_"Yunie, Yunie dimana? Bukankah Yunie sudah berjanji akan datang menonton kembang api bersama?"_

_"Mian Joongie, nampaknya aku tak bisa hadir. Aku baru ingat temanku mengadakan pesta hari ini dan aku sudah berjanji akan datang. Sekarang aku tengah dalam perjalanan, kau pergi sendiri ne."_

_"Ne, arraseo."_

_._

_._

_"Yunie, aku sudah siapkan air hangat, jadi Yunie bisa langsung mandi."_

_"Baiklah."_

_"Mau aku siapkan makan malam sekalian Yunie?"_

_"Ani, aku sudah makan di kantor."_

_"Ah begitu."_

_._

_._

_"Yunie, saranghae."_

_"..."_

_._

_._

_"Yunie, aku datang membawakan makan siang."_

_"Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan membawakanku makan siang, aku bisa makan dikantin."_

_"Tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, karna semalam Yunie tak pulang."_

_/_

"Akhh!"

Yunho menggeram kesal saat mengingat kembali sikapnya pada Jaejoong. Tak terasa setetes kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia baru sadar telah banyak menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar egois.

"Aku benar-benar berubah?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Benarkah itu?"

Kembali ia mengingat kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya. Selalu mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya, selalu bersikap dingin pada perhatian yang diberikan Jaejoong, bersikap seolah Jaejoong bukan siapa-siapanya, dan hampir tak pernah lagi mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta kepada Jaejoong. Bahkan entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan sayang. Ia juga tak pernah membalas pernyataan cinta yang selalu Jaejoong lontarkan.

Namun apa yang didapatnya? Justru Jaejoong bersikap santai dan mau memaafkannya, selalu tersenyum maklum atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya, padahal kesalahan yang dibuatnya sungguh besar. Selalu bersikap ceria dihadapannya, walaupun mungkin hatinya sangat sakit mendapat perlakuan dingin dari kekasihnya ini. Yunhopun kembali mengingat sikap baik Jaejoong selama ini kepadanya.

/

-Bagaimana perhatiannya Jaejoong terhadap dirinya.

_"Yunie, ini aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu, jadi Yunie harus makan yang banyak ne. Ingatlah lambung Yunie yang bermasalah, aku tak mau kalau sampai Yunie jatuh sakit hanya karna Yunie lupa makan."_

.

_"Yunie lelah? Sini biar aku pijat, pasti Yunie sangat lelah ne seharian bekerja di kantor. Huh, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ne, nanti kalau terlalu keras bekerja malah Yunie bisa sakit."_

_._

-Bagaimana Jaejoong yang sangat peduli padanya.

_"Yunie, ireona. Hari semakin siang. Apa Yunie mau terlambat ke kator eoh? Yunie, beruang, bangun!"_

_._

_"Yunie, tadi aku sudah siapkan air hangat jadi Yunie bisa langsung mandi, jja, kemarikan tas dan jasnya, biar aku taruh"_

_._

_"Yunie, pakaiannya sudah kusiapkan. Aku taruh diatas tempat tidur."_

_._

-Bagaimana Jaejoong yang tak pernah mengeluh jika ia melupakan janjinya untuk pergi berdua.

_"Gwencanha Yunie, lain kali kan kita masih bisa pergi kesana. Lagipula pameran itu masih berlangsung hingga akhir bulan, jadi masih ada waktu untuk kita kesana."_

_._

_"Yunie, kau melupakan janji kita lagi eoh? Tapi ya sudahlah, Yunie kan sibuk. Aku mengerti. Hihi."_

_._

_"Ahh, lagi-lagi Yunie lupa janji ne? Menyebalkan! Tapi karna Yunie sudah membelikan ku boneka gajah, jadi untuk kali ini, lagi-lagi Yunie kumaafkan."_

_/_

"Hiks." sekarang bahkan isakan kecil sudah keluar dari bibir hati itu. Yunho yang biasanya sangat tegas dan disiplinpun, kini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan penyesalannya. Tubuh yang biasanya berdiri kokoh saat memimpin rapat, kini sudah terkulai lemah dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Mianhae..mianhae.." ucap Yunho berulang-ulang. Sekarang ia sudah mengerti kesalahan yang selama ini dibuatnya. Kesalahan yang bisa saja berakibat fatal bagi dirinya. Sikap dinginnya kepada Jaejoong justru membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dan seketika bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang tengah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, melintas dikepalanya. Sungguh, lebih dari apapun saat itu ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Padahal alasan kenapa Jaejoong bisa sampai sakit begitu adalah karna dirinya.

.

Flash back

.

_"Yunie, hari ini bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu berdua ditaman? Sudah lama bukan kita tak keluar berdua?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat sebelum Yunho berangkat ke kantor._

_"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu ditaman jam 7malam."_

_"Yippy, akhirnya kita bisa berjalan berdua lagi." jawab Jaejoong dengan sangat antusias. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Yunie. Pulang kantor, Yunie harus segera menyusulku ke taman itu ne. Yaksok?"_

_"Ne yaksok."_

_._

_"Yunho, hari ini Dongwoon mengadakan pesta dirumahnya. Merayakan dirinya yang sudah naik jabatan dan sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pertunangannya dengan Chorong. Jadi dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kita." kata Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho,_

_"Begitukah? Baiklah. Jam berapa pestanya dimulai?"_

_"Jam 7malam ini."_

_"Berarti sebentar lagi? Baiklah, kajja kita berangkat." ajak Yunho dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?" kata Yunho dan berhenti sejenak didekat pintu._

_"Waeyo?"_

_"Sepertinya aku punya janji." Ya, kau mempunyai janji dengan kekasih cantikmu itu Jung Yunho, "Ah tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu penting. Kajja kita berangkat." ajak Yunho yang kelihatannya benar-benar melupakan janjinya dengan Jaejoong._

_Tak tahu saja Yunho, sementara dirinya bersenang-senang di pesta dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, seorang namja cantik yang merupakan kekasihnya tengah setia menunggu dirinya ditengah dinginnya udara pertengahan musim salju. Tak memperdulikan udara dingin yang semakin menggigit badannya, ia masih setia menunggu kehadiran Yunho. Hingga malam semakin pekat, Jaejoong masih setia menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya._

_._

Flash back end

.

Yunho benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang sangat kejam. Bagaimana bisa dirinya membiarkan Jaejoong menunggui dirinya ditengah dinginnya udara waktu itu. Sementara dirinya bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya. Sekarang ia tahu, alasan kenapa Jaejoong menjadi demam dan suhu badannya sangat panas saat itu. Itu semua adalah karna dirinya, karna dirinya.

Apalagi kejadian kemarin yang paling membuatnya merasa sangat terpukul. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mengatakan kalau Jaejoong adalah sepupunya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat perasaan Jaejoong dan dengan seenaknya saja mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh hal yang sangat tak termaafkan.

"Mianhae..mianhae." racaunya terus menyesali semua yang terjadi. Ia sangat menyesal, dan airmatanya terus berjatuhan. Ia terus menggumamkan 'mianhae' sambil mendekap erat ponselnya yang menampakkan foto kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Jaejoong dari kediaman Yunho. Nampak rumah mewah yang biasanya ramai dengan tawa dan tingkah lucu dari namja cantik itu, kini nampak sangat sepi seperti tak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Apalagi tuan rumah itu alias Yunho, malah sekarang jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja dikantor.

Ia ingin sebentar melupakan Jaejoong yang sudah memilih pergi dari hidupnya. Karna kalau ia pulang ke rumah, maka ia hanya akan mengingat semua tentang Jaejoong. Semua tempat, semua benda yang berada di rumahnya akan mengingatkannya pada namja cantik itu. Ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong, karna ia merasa sangat menyesal telah berlaku dingin pada Jaejoong dulu. Maka dari itu, ia sebisanya tak pulang kerumah, karna hanya akan menambah rasa penyesalannya saja jika ia pulang kerumah.

Seperti sekarang, Yunho masih berada didalam kantornya, walau jam pulang sudah berakhir sedari tadi. Hari semakin gelap, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Namun Yunho sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk pulang, malah sekarang ia tengah diam didalam kantornya sambil menerawang melihat ponselnya. Kebiasaannya yang baru semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkannya, yaitu menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong lewat ponselnya.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Apa kau memikirkanku?" gumamnya sambil menatap wajah tersenyum Jaejoong diponselnya.

"Kau tahu, setelah kau pergi, aku seperti robot. Tak terurus sama sekali." lanjutnya lagi masih terus menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong diponselnya.

Ya, memang setelah kepergian kekasihnya itu, Yunho sama sekali tak terurus. Makan tak teratur, bangun kesiangan, bahkan ia seperti kehilangan tujuan hidup. Tiap hari ia hanya akan bekerja dan bekerja, tak ada lagi yang mengingatkannya. Pak Lee dan Gikwangpun sudah lelah mengingatkan Yunho. Namun Yunho sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Bahkan ia sangat suka melamun ketika menjalani rapat atau saat mendengarkan penjelasan sekretarisnya, pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana.

Yunho benar-benar berubah semenjak kepergian kekasih cantiknya itu. Sebegitu menyesalnya sampai-sampai ia tak bisa melakukan semua kegiatannya dengan lancar.

"Aku akui, aku, ternyata sangat bergantung padamu. Dan aku akui, aku memang sudah keterlaluan dulu." ucap Yunho lagi namun kini sambil memejamkan matanya, hatinya kembali bergolak saat mengingat bagaimana sikapnya dulu pada Jaejoong. Sungguh ia sangat malu dan menyesal.

"Kenapa setelah kau pergi dariku, aku baru menyadari kalau kau begitu berarti. Dan begitu penting, Joongie."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Gikwang dan pak Lee tengah duduk menikmati malam diteras depan rumah. Semenjak kepergian Jaejoong dari rumah itu, mereka merasa sangat kesepian. Biasanya, kalau malam seperti ini, Jaejoong akan mengajak mereka untuk berbicara. Sekedar menghabiskan waktu menunggu kantuk menyerang mereka. Namun, jika mereka sudah mengobrol, malah mereka tak akan pernah merasa mengantuk, bahkan sampai bergadang dan lupa waktu.

Sekarang mereka merasa sangat merindukan sosok cantik nan cerewet itu. Sosok Jaejoong sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, karna sejujurnya, dulu Gikwang sebenarnya memiliki seorang hyung, Lee Hyunseung, sifat dan prilakunya sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. Namun sayang, sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa hyung Gikwang itu.

Dan disaat mereka tengah terpuruk karna kehilangan sosok Hyungseung, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong hadir ditengah-tengah mereka, melihat sikap dan prilaku Jaejoong yang begitu mirip dengan Hyungseung, sedikit mengobati kesedihan mereka. Maka dari itu, keluarga Gikwang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan sudah menganggap namja cantik itu sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"Gikwang-ah, apa sudah ada kabar dari Jaejoong?" tanya pak Lee yang nampaknya sangat rindu akan sosok namja cantik itu.

"Ajigeum appa, Jaejoong hyung sama sekali tak memberi kabar." jawab Gikwang sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau dia tak memberimu kabar, kenapa tak kau saja yang menghubunginya?"

"Eh, benar juga ya!" pekik Gikwang tanpa sadar.

"Yak, kau ini. Aiss." gerutu pak Lee sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mian appa, aku sangat sedih Jaejoong hyung meninggalkan kita, jadi aku tak bisa berfikir jernih. Jja, kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menghubunginya ne."

"Ne, palliwa. Appa sudah kangen mendengar celotehannya."

Gikwangpun mengambil ponselnya, lalu dengan cepat menekan-nekan tombol diponselnya, dan tak berapa lama telponpun tersambung.

Tuut..tuut...tuut

_"Yeoboseyo."_

"Yeoboseyo, hyung, Jaejoong hyung?"

_"Nde, emm Gikwang-ah?"_

"Ne hyung ini aku, ah, bogoshipo hyung, apa kabar hyung disana?" tanya Gikwang dengan nada yang sangat ceria.

_"Aku baik-baik saja Gikwang-ah, kau sendiri bagaimana? Pak Lee dan ahjumma sehat-sehat saja bukan?"_

"Ne hyung, kami semua sehat. Hyung, kenapa selama ini tak memberi kabar pada kami?"

_"Ah, soal itu, mian. Aku tak sempat memberi kabar pada kalian, aku sangat merindukan bumonimku, jadi sesampainya aku disini, aku langsung menemui mereka untuk melepas rindu."_

"Ah begitu, ne hyung arraseo, gwencanayo."

"Hei hei, appa juga ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong." kini pak Lee dengan sekuat tenaga merebut ponsel Gikwang dari tangan anaknya itu. Ia juga sangat ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong.

_"Eh, pak Lee? Ada pak Lee rupanya, apa kabar pak Lee?"_

"Ah ne, aku baik-baik saja Jaejoong-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_"Baik pak Lee, aku sangat sehat."_

"Baguslah, sampaikan salam kami pada bumonimmu ne."

_"Ne pak Lee, nanti aku sampaikan."_

"Appa kemarikan, aku ingin bicara lagi dengan Jaejoong hyung." kini Gikwang kembali merebut ponselnya dari tangan sang appa.

"Apa hyung sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Gikwang setelah ponselnya kembali berpindah ketangannya.

_"Nde? Ah, ne aku sudah merasa lebih baik Gikwang-ah. Ternyata memang benar kata orang, ketika ada masalah, pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu itu adalah hal yang paling benar."_

"Ne hyung, aku juga merasa kau sudah lebih tenang. Terdengar dari suaramu yang sudah kembali ceria."

_"Jinjayo? Kau memang benar-benar cenayang Gikwang-ah."_

"Lalu hyung, apa hyung tak ingin kembali kesini?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

_"Mollayo Gikwang-ah. Aku juga belum tahu aku masih bisa kembali kesana atau tidak. Bahkan kau lihat sendiri bukan, bagaimana hubungan kami saat terakhir kami bertemu."_

"Ne hyung arraseo. Tapi hyung, apa hyung tak ingin tahu keadaan Yunho hyung sekarang?" tanya Gikwang lagi, ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Jaejoong masih membuka hatinya untuk Yunho atau tidak.

_"Nde? A..aku-"_

"Yunho hyung seperti tak ada gairah hidup hyung setelah kau pergi. Setiap hari ia selalu bekerja dan bekerja. Tak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan kesehatannya. Ia sering pulang telat atau bahkan tak pulang dan malah menginap dikantornya.

Setiap pagi, ia selalu terlambat bangun karna tak ada yang membangunkannya lagi, ia tak pernah memperhatikan makanannya. Bahkan aku ragu apakah ia makan dengan teratur atau tidak. Karna kulihat Yunho hyung sekarang semakin kurus.

Sungguh keadaan Yunho hyung sangat memprihatinkan. Tak terurus, dan sangat kacau. Apalagi aku sering memergokinya tengah melamun dan kadang-kadang malah aku melihatnya menangis. Walau ia menangis dalam diam."

Gikwangpun bercerita tanpa Jaejoong minta. Dirinya hanya ingin agar Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sangat kacau setelah kepergiannya. Gikwang terus bercerita tanpa tahu kalau orang yang diajaknya bicara, kini sudah berlinang airmata.

Ya, Jaejoong menangis. Ia tak menyangka kalau kepergian dirinya berdampak sangat besar bagi Yunho.

"Nampaknya Yunho hyung benar-benar kehilangan dirimu hyung. Aku rasa ia sangat menyesal dengan sikapnya dulu." ucap Gikwang mengakhiri kalimatnya. Nafasnya sedikit berburu karna bercerita tanpa jeda begitu. Lama mereka hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang berniat memulai. Jaejoong sendiri sekarang masih berusaha menghentikan airmatanya dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

_"Gikwang-ah-" _ucap Jaejoong setelah tangisnya berhenti_, "Tolong jaga Yunie untukku."_

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Jung Yunho, namja tampan pengusaha muda itu kini tengah duduk diam disalah satu bangku yang ada disalah satu taman dekat kantornya. Entah kenapa, kali ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati malam. Yunho sedikit merasa sesak saat melihat beberapa orang yang tengah bermesraan dengan pasangannya. Wajahnya tersenyum kecut kala menyadari hanya dirinyalah yang datang kesana seorang diri.

"Ck, menyebalkan." gerutu Yunho saat matanya menatap orang-orang itu.

Kembali ia merasakan penyesalan yang teramat saat mengingat semuanya, andai dulu ia tak mengingkari janjinya dengan Jaejoong sewaktu Jaejoong ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ditaman, pasti ia juga bisa bermesraan dan merasakan betapa indahnya hal itu. Namun, karna keegoisannya semata, hal yang seharusnya bisa membahagiakannya, kini malah membuatnya kehilangan namja cantik itu.

"Huh, aku benar-benar bodoh!" rutuk Yunho sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Hyung? Yunho hyung? Kau kah itu?"

Seseorang berteriak menyebut nama Yunho, membuat Yunho seketika menghentikan tindakan bodohnya yang bisa saja benar-benar membuatnya bodoh.

"Nuguya?" jawab Yunho yang tak melihat jelas siapa orang yang baru memanggilnya.

"Ternyata benar itu kau." kata orang itu lagi dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Dongwoon-ah?" pekik Yunho ketika orang itu sudah sampai dihadapannya.

"Ne hyung, ini aku. Memang kau pikir siapa huh?" jawab Dongwoon dan mulai mendudukkan pantatnya pada tempat kosong disamping Yunho. "Sedang apa kau disini hyung?" tanya Dongwoon lagi karna merasa aneh Yunho bisa ada ditempat seperti ini.

"Ahh, itu-"

"Ne hyung arraseo." ucap Dongwoon cepat memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho seketika menatap Dongwoon dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan tau-apa-kau?

"Kau kesini pasti karena ada masalah ne? Karna tak biasanya seorang Jung Yunho mau pergi ketaman seperti ini." jawab Dongwoon seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak kasat mata dari Yunho tadi.

"Sok tahu!" jawab Yunho sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya menemani Chorong, dia ingin jalan-jalan disini. Tadi ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan sahabatnya, jadilah mereka mengobrol dan melupakanku. Dan saat itu aku seperti melihatmu, jadi aku kemari." jelas Dongwoon panjang lebar.

"Ah begitu." jawab Yunho sekedarnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan cerita Dongwoon itu.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah hyung. Aku siap menjadi pendengar." kata Dongwoon tiba-tiba karna merasa aneh dengan sikap Yunho ini.

"Kau memang tahu segalanya Dongwoon-ah."

"Itulah aku." jawab Dongwoon membanggakan dirinya.

"Ne kau benar, aku memang tengah dilanda masalah." jeda sejenak. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja membuat seseorang terluka akibat perbuatanku, dan parahnya sampai membuat orang itu sakit hati dan pergi dariku. Aku tak menyangka sikapku selama ini akan berdampak begitu besar baginya. Karna sejujurnya akupun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa bersikap begitu padanya. Puncaknya, seminggu yang lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku, tanpa bisa kucegah, karna saat itu, aku merasa duniaku hancur. Aku tak siap jika ia meninggalkanku.

Dan bodohnya, kenapa disaat dia sudah pergi dari hidupku, justru aku baru merasa kalau dirinya sangat berharga dan penting bagi hidupku, bahkan aku sangat bergantung pada dirinya. Seakan, tanpa adanya dirinya, hidupku menjadi tak terkontrol dan tak terurus. Ia, benar-benar berarti bagiku. Dan aku sangat menyesal telah membuatnya terluka. Sangat menyesal."

"..."

"Aku sangat malu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk mendapat maaf darinya. Masih pantaskah aku muncul lagi dihadapannya, setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk muncul dihadapannya. Terlalu malu untuk kembali memintanya-" Yunho sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dipejamkannya mata musangnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh kencang.

"Ne?" tanya Dongwoon menunggu lanjutan kalimat Yunho.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk memintanya kembali kepadaku, Dongwoon-ah."

"..."

"Kau tahu hyung, memang penyesalan datang selalu disaat terakhir. Disaat kita sudah melakukan kesalahan, maka penyesalan itu baru datang. Namun, menurutku kalau kau hanya menyesalinya tanpa berbuat sesuatu, itu sama saja kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada."

"..."

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Yunho, Dongwoonpun melanjutkan, "Boleh saja kita merasa menyesal dan terpuruk dalam suatu waktu, namun jangan sampai kita terpuruk dalam waktu yang lama. Selama ini, hyung tak pernah mencoba meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Dongwoon dan mendapat gelengan lemah dari Yunho.

"Kalau kau menyesal dan tak pernah meminta maaf padanya, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa membuatnya kembali? Bukankah semua ini terjadi juga karna salah hyung sendiri?"

"Aku tak punya keberanian untuk menemuinya Dongwoon-ah."

"Lagu, kau bisa menggunakan lagu disaat kau tak dapat mengutarakan maksudmu, hyung."

Seketika Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Dongwoon, menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan anak itu.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya hyung, karna kalau kau tak berani berbicara langsung dengannya, setidaknya lewat lagu, kau bisa menyampaikan permintaan maafmu sekaligus rasa menyesalmu itu."

Yunho nampak berfikir keras mencerna apa saja yang baru dikatakan oleh Dongwoon. Memikirkan apakah saran yang diusulkan Dongwoon itu bisa ia gunakan atau tidak.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan. Gomawo atas sarannya."

"Cheonma hyung, itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?"

"Ne kau benar."

"Lain kali kalau kau ada masalah jangan sungkan bercerita padaku."

"Ne, arraseo. Sekali gomawo."

"Nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne hyung, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Chorong." Dongwoonpun bangkit dan mulai berjalan pelan, "Hyung-" teriak Dongwoon sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Yunho.

"Nde?"

"Semoga berhasil. Hwaiting!" teriak Dongwoon sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, dilambaikannya tangannya sampai sosok Dongwoon benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Tunggu aku, Joongie."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Setelah seminggu lebih tak bertegur sapa, akhirnya kini Yunho memberanikan diri untuk menemui sahabatnya Park Yoochun. Sudah cukup, selama ini ia menjadi pengecut yang tak berani memulai karena memang semua ini salahnya. Maka dari itu, untuk mengembalikan persahabatan yang sempat terputus karena kesalahannya, sekarang iapun ingin memperbaikinya. Selain itu, ia juga mempunyai maksud tersendiri dengan Yoochun.

Disinilah sekarang, Yunho tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Yoochun. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuk." teriak Yoochun dari dalam.

Ceklekkk

"Yoochun-ah." ucap Yunho saat dirinya sudah membuka pintu itu dan matanya bertatapan dengan Yoochun yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Yoochun-ah." kata Yunho lagi karna sama sekali tak mendapat respon dati Yoochun, perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekat kearah Yoochun.

"..."

"Yoochun-ah, aku-"

"Lama sekali kau baru menemuiku!" ucap Yoochun sambil memandang tajam kearah Yunho, "Apa butuh waktu seminggu baru kau menyadari semua kesalahanmu?" lanjut Yoochun lagi. Walaupun kata-katanya terdengar pedas, namun berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah Yoochun.

Yunho yang sudah mengenal baik sahabatnya inipun segera tahu kalau Yoochun tak benar-benar masih marah padanya, segera Yunho berjalan mendekati Yoochun sembari berkata-

"Ne, aku memang pabo sama seperti yang kau ucapkan saat itu. Dan aku sudah mengerti sekarang." ucap Yunho dan tepat sampai didepan Yoochun.

"Ne, arraseo."

"Yoochun-ah, aku perlu bantuanmu."

.

.

"Mwo? Jadi Jaejoong pergi dari rumahmu?" teriak Yoochun kaget mendengar berita ini. Ya, memang ia baru tahu kalau kekasih sahabatnya ini sudah tak tinggal bersama dengan Yunho. Akibat pertengkaran mereka itu, menyebabkan Yoochun tak pernah tahu kondisi Yunho.

"Dan kau tak mencegahnya?" lanjut Yoochun lagi tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya. Digelengkannya kepalanya tak mengerti dengan sistem kerja otak sahabatnya ini. "Kau-, aiss, aku tak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu itu Yunho!"

"Ne, jika ada kata-kata yang lebih rendah dari kata pabo, bodoh, stupid atau apa saja itu, itu lah kata-kata yang pantas untukku." jawab Yunho sambil menyandarkan dirinya disofa dalan ruang kerja Yoochun.

"Lalu sampai sekarang kau tidak menemuinya dan meminta maaf?" Yunho hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku terlalu malu Yoochun-ah."

"Kalau aku jadi Jaejoong, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tak akan betah dengan orang macam dirimu. Atau mungkin aku tak akan memberikan maaf untuk semua perbuatanmu."

"Dan untungnya kau bukan Jaejoong!" jawab Yunho sarkatis. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, sekarang aku ingin menemuinya dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Begini-"

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Kicauan burung terdengar nyaring menggema di indra pendengaran Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tengah menikmati waktunya bersantai dikampung halamannya. Ditemani sang eomma yang sudah sangat lama tak dijumpainya.

"Joongie-"

"Ne eomma?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

Mungkin benar, jika perasaan orang tua sangat peka terhadap perasaan anaknya. Terbukti dengan eomma Jaejoong yang sangat peka terhadap keadaan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Nde eomma?"

"Ceritalah changy, kalau kau ada masalah. Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba kau pulang tanpa memberitahu eomma dan appa terlebih dahulu."

"..."

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Yunho?"

"Eomma-" lirih Jaejoong karna eommanya bisa tahu, airmatanyapun sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Tak apa, ceritalah."

"Eomma-" Jaejoong tak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya, runtuh sudah pertahanannya selama ini tak bercerita apapun pada orang tuanya. Memang sejak awal Jaejoong tak ingin menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Yunho. Cukup ia mencari ketenangan dirumahnya ini.

"Hiks. Aku..aku bertengkar dengan Yunho eomma. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya. Selama ini ia selalu bersikap dingin padaku, padahal ia dulu tak seperti ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia sampai berubah begini."

"..."

"Aku masih mengharapkannya untuk datang dan meminta maaf padaku sampai sekarang, tapi kelihatannya ia tak ada niatan untuk itu. Aku, aku tak tahu lagi eomma. Walau sejujurnya, aku masih, aku masih sangat mencintainya."

"Joongie, uljima changy. Uljima. Mungkin Yunho sedang ada masalah hingga ia bersikap seperti itu padamu. Kalau kau masih mencintainya, yakinlah kalau ia akan berubah."

"Eomma-"

"Mideoyo, seberapapun masalah yang sedang menimpa suatu hubungan, kalau ikatan cinta diantara pasangan itu sangat kuat, yakinlah, mereka pasti akan kembali bersama."

"..."

"Mideoyo, Joongie."

:::

..

I'M SORRY

..

:::

Langit senja perlahan berganti dengan pekatnya malam, ditambah taburan bintang dilangit sana, menjadikan malam ini nampak sangat menakjubkan. Cahaya rembulan semakin nampak menandakan kalau hari sudah benar-benar beranjak petang.

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk diam diteras rumahnya menikmati angin malam yang berhembus pelan, menerbangkan rambut hitam halusnya yang nampak sedikit panjang. Wajah putihnya nampak menawan saat bibir cherrynya tersenyum kala sekebat memori melintas di otaknya.

_/_

_"Bulannya indah ne Yunie."_

_"Ne, tapi kau jauh lebih indah."_

_"Aiss, Yunie ini. Suasananya sangat romatis, hemm, nampaknya sebuah lagu bisa menambah romantis suasana ini ne Yunie."_

_"Tentu, kalau begitu bagaiamana kalau kau menyanyi saja?"_

_"Emm, shireo. Aku sudah sering menyanyi untuk Yunie, nah sekarang giliran Yunie yang menyanyi untukku. Ne?"_

_"Aku? Menyanyi? Yang benar saja!"_

_"Yunie, ayo nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."_

_"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi."_

_"Gojimal! Aku tahu Yunie sering diam-diam menyanyi untukku saat aku tengah tertidur. Jadi sekarang lebih baik Yunie menyanyi dihadapanku langsung."_

_"..."_

_"Yunie, ayolah."_

_"..."_

_"Sekali saja Yunie, jeballlll."_

_"Aiss, ne ne. Arraseo. Aku akan menyanyi. Tapi Joongie tak boleh tertawa, arra?"_

_"Ne. Yaksok!"_

_Mideoyo chonnune banhandanun marur mideoyo_

_Gudaeyegen anirago marhaejiman_

_Narur gyobgsorhage baraburggabwa_

_Gamchwowassur bbunijyo_

_._

_Sashir nan gutaerur choum bwatongu sunganbutho_

_Onjongir gutae saenggake sarasojyo_

_Achime nunddugo jamdur ddaeggaji_

_Han saenggakhuniojyo_

_/_

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat Yunho menyanyikan satu lagu untuknya. Saat itu, suasananya persis seperti sekarang. Ditengah malam ditemani sinar rembulan yang membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Perbedaannya hanya suasana hati Jaejoong saja yang tak sehangat suasana hatinya yang dulu.

"Hemm, andai kau disini Yunie. Aku pasti akan menyuruhmu bernyanyi lagi. Karna sesungguhnya, suaramu begitu indah, Yunie."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan, kembali memikirkan saat Yunho menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

_I believe in you gutae barabonun i shison godur_

_Naega gago inun gutaer hyanghan maum modu dama bonaeri_

_Nomu swibge durgigo shipji anhun nae maum argo inayo_

_._

Jaejoong seperti terhanyut dalam pikirannya saat suara Yunho terngiang dikepalanya. Tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana Yunho dengan lembutnya menyanyikan lagu itu padanya. Jaejoong sangat terhanyut dalam imajinasinya. Bahkan ia seperti mendengar suara Yunho yang perlahan terdengar seperti nyata.

"Bahkan suaramu terdengar nyata Yunie." lirih Jaejoong dan terus memejamkan matanya, kembali ia menikmati suara lembut Yunho yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Semakin lama Jaejoong bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara bass dari kekasihnya itu, namun dengan lagu dan lirik yang berbeda.

"Eh?" kening Jaejoong mengernyit saat suara Yunho benar-benar seperti nyata, bukankah ia kini tengah menghayalkan Yunho ketika dirinya tengah bernyanyi? Tapi kenapa sekarang suara itu semakin jelas terdengar?

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, suara itu masih nyata. Walaupun kini matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Namun jantungnya segera bergemuruh tatkala mata beningnya menatap sosok itu dihadapannya. Bukankah tadi ia tengah menghayalkan Yunho, namun kenapa sekarang sosok itu ada dihadapannya?

"Yu..Yunie."

Yunho tertegun saat matanya melihat sosok kekasihnya yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. Seketika perasaan menyesal kembali menyeruak di dadanya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong sambil melanjutkan lagi nyanyiannya. Ya, tadi Jaejoong memanglah mendengar suara Yunho yang tengah bernyanyi untuk dirinya.

Yunho nampak sangat menghayati saat menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Jaejoong. Dirinya benar-benar tulus menyanyikan lagu itu dan benar-benar tulus ingin minta maaf pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

.

**Saranghandaneun mal akkiji malgo deo manhi haejul geol**

_(Aku seharusnya tidak menyimpan kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu', tapi mengatakan yang lebih dari itu padamu)_

**Gwinchanteorado pigohadedeorado bogoshipda nege dallyeogal geol**

_(Bahkan jika aku malas, jika aku lelah, aku harus berlari kepadamu karena aku merindukanmu)_

**Neouijip apkkaji maeil maeil neol deryeonda jul geol**

_(Seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang setiap hari)_

**Jumaren chingudeulgwaui mannanbodan neowa isseojul geol**

_(Daripada bertemu dengan teman-teman pada akhir pekan, aku seharusnya sudah denganmu)_

**Wae ijeseoya dwineujeun hohereul naneun geoya, geuttae alji motaetdeon geoya**

_(Mengapa aku baru menyesali sekarang? Mengapa aku tidak tahu saat itu?)_

**I'm sorry, i'm sorry baby**

_(Maafkan aku, sayang maafkan aku)_

**Wae ijeseoya dwineujeun huhoreul haneun geoya, nega neomu sojunghan geoya**

_(Mengapa aku menyesali sekarang? Kau begitu berharga bagiku)_

**Joheun gieogeuro noege namgil garaeunende**

_(Aku berharap bahwa aku akan tetap menjadi memori yang baik untukmu)_

.

Jaejoong diam ditempat tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Apa tadi? Apa Yunho benar-benar? Oh, sekarang bahkan airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Jaejoong. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, namun ia begitu shock melihat Yunho kini ada dihadapannya dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Jaejoong masih terus menatap Yunho yang perlahan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

.

**Deo miryeon eobsi ijeoya handa neungeol ara malcheoreom swipjanketjiman**

_(Aku tahu aku harus mendapatkanmu, tapi itu tidak mudah)_

**I'm sorry, i'm sorry baby**

_(Maafkan aku, sayang maafkan aku)_

**Nan negaeobsin modeunge iksukhaji anha nega nareul deojal aljanha**

_(Aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu, kau mengetahuiku lebih baik)_

**Joheun chueongmaneul neoege jugosipeoneunde**

_(Aku ingin memberi kenangan yang baik)_

_._

=BEAST - I'M SORRY=

_._

Yunhopun sampai dihadapan Jaejoong bertepatan saat ia selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Sungguh, Yunho merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Padahal sejak kemarin ia sudah berlatih dengan serius untuk menyanyikan lagu ini dengan Yoochun dan berlatih cara meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, namun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata teduh Jaejoong, semua rasa bersalah menguar dari dirinya.

Jaejoongpun tak jauh beda dari Yunho. Ia masih tak percaya kalau Yunho kini ada dihadapannya dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Padahal rasanya baru saja ia berkhayal tentang Yunho, dan sekarang namja itu sudah ada dihadapannya. Bagai sebuah sihir yang bisa membuat Yunho langsung ada dihadapannya ketika ia hanya memikirkannya saja.

Glupp

Yunho menelan saliva gugup saat dirinya perlahan namun pasti melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Wajah itu, wajah yang selama ini selalu disakitinya, kini kembali ada dihadapannya. Lebih dari apapun, sekarang Yunho tak ingin lagi wajah itu kembali terluka atas sikapnya, kembali dibanjiri air mata karna keegoisannya. Sekarang, Yunho benar-benar akan menebus semua kesalahannya, menebus semua hal yang sudah dibuatnya. Mengobati luka dan kesedihan yang selama ini selalu ditorehkannya pada kekasihnya itu. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Yunho sudah bersumpah akan mengembalikan senyum ceria di wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sekali lagi diamatinya wajah Jaejoong saat dirinya sudah sampai tepat dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Ditatapnya teduh mata bulat Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan masih sedikit luka disana.

_'Ayo Yunho, kau pasti bisa. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali'_

Perlahan Yunho menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Jaejoongie-"

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak merespon panggilan Yunho tadi pada dirinya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan genggaman erat dari Yunho.

"Mianhae..Jeongmal mianhae Joongie."

Akhirnya, kata itu keluar dengan mulus dan terdengar sangat tulus dari bibir hati Yunho. Yunho mengucapkannya sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan menatap mata bulat Jaejoong, menyampaikan pada Jaejoong betapa ia sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong. Mengungkapkan kalau dirinya sangat sangat tulus meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong diam tak bergerak saat mendengar permintaam maaf Yunho itu, otak dan hatinya tak bisa berfikir dengan baik. Ia tak menyangka akan benar-benar mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari Yunho. Ditatapnya mata musang Yunho mencari ketulusan dan kebenaran disana, dan ia cukup tercengang kala didapatinya Yunho memang benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya. Tulus meminta maaf atas segala perbuatannya dan nampak penyesalan yang sangat besar didalam mata itu.

"Mianhae Joongie selama ini aku sudah banyak menyakiti dan menorehkan luka padamu atas segala sikapku. Mianhae selama ini aku tak peka pada keadaan yang membuatmu menjadi terluka. Mianhae selama ini aku selalu berkata dan berbuat salah padamu. Mianhae..mianhae..jeongmal mianhae."

Yunho tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak perasaannya. Dibiarkannya kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan.

Kembali Jaejoong terperangah saat Yunho menangis dihadapannya. Hal yang sangat sangat jarang dilakukan Yunho. Jaejoongpun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hatinya terenyuh saat melihat Yunbo yang biasanya tegar kini menangis untuk dirinya.

Perlahan ditariknya tangannya yang berada digenggaman Yunho dan berbalik mendekap Yunho. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan menyampaikan perasaannya untuk Yunho.

"Uljima, jebal uljima." ucapnya menenangkan Yunho. "Berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku semakin sedih."

"Mianhae..mianhae." Yunho terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Jaejoong, walaupun bahunya sudah tak bergetar seperti tadi.

"Wajahmu terlihat buruk saat menangis, maka dari itu berhenti menangis!" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Seketika tangis Yunho berhenti saat mendengar kalimat itu dari Jaejoong. Segera dilepaskannya pelukan Jaejoong dan berbalik menggenggam bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah menangis sebelumnya, dan ini semua karna dirimu. Kau tahu, setelah kau pergi aku seperti mayat hidup. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan benar karna kekasih cantikku yang memilih kabur dari rumahku." jawab Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Kekasihmu tak akan pergi jika saja dirimu tak berlaku dingin padanya."

"Ne, aku akui itu. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan padanya sehingga membuatnya pergi."

"Sekarang apa kau menyadari kesalahanmu pada kekasihmu itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap lelehan airmata diwajah Yunho.

"Ne, aku sudah menyadarinya. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan hari ini untuk meminta maaf padanya."

"..."

"Mianhae."

"..."

"Saranghae."

"..."

"Wae? Kenapa diam?"

"..."

"Joongie, kau tak mau memaafkanku?"

"..."

"Jaejoongie-"

"Aku, tak bisa."

"Mwo?" jawaban Jaejoong seketika membuat Yunho berteriak kencang dan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa ia salah dengar? Apa kemampuan mendengarnya menurun?

"A..apa maksudmu Joongie? Ja..jangan bercanda!" geram Yunho yang terlihat emosi.

"Aku tak bercanda. Aku, sungguh-sungguh."

"Jo..Joongie-" Bagai petir dising bolong, kenyataan ini sungguh membuat Yunho bagai terjun kedalam lautan api. Ia tak menyangka usahanya meminta maaf sama sekali tak menggerakkan hati Jaejoong. Ia memang sadar sudah sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong, dan ia sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu. Tak bisakah Jaejoong melihatnya sedikit?

"Joongie, katakan kau hanya bercanda. Kau tak sungguh-sungguh kan?"

"..."

"Oh god! Joongie, aku tahu kesalahanku sangat besar dulu. Aku tahu kau sangat terluka karena itu. Tapi kumohon Joongie, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi."

"..."

"Aku, aku sungguh menyesal dan aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tak bisakah kau melihat usahaku ini Joongie."

"..."

"Joongie, aku benar-benar menyesal Joongie, aku, aku-"

"Hmmffttpppp-"

"Eh?"

"Hahahahahaha"

"Jo..Joongie?"

"Ouch, perutku, haha, mmpphhff, kau benar-benar lucu Yunie. Hahaha."

"..."

"Lihatlah wajahmu, ouch, benar-benar lucu."

"..."

"Ah, perutku sakit. Haha, Yun..Yunie, haha."

"Jadi kau hanya mengerjaiku?"

"Eh? I..itu, haha, Yunie, aku hanya ingin sedikit bercanda denganmu." jawab Jaejoong dan menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar suara Yunho yang sepertinya sedikit marah.

"Oh, Yunie aku hanya bercanda baga-, Waa!" seketika Jaejoong berteriak saat tanpa aba-aba Yunho menarik pinggangnya dan menyebabkan dirinya menempel pada dada Yunho.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena berani mengerjaiku!" ancam Yunho dan memasang seringai.

"Yu..Yunie a..ak-, mmphhhfff."

Kembali tanpa peringatan, Yunho sudah membekap bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Tak dibiarkannya kekasih cantiknya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jaejoong yang tak siap dengan serangan itu, awalnya sedikit terkejut. Namun lama kelamaan, iapun rileks dan kini malah membalas pagutan Yunho.

"Mmhhh." lenguh Jaejoong merasakan bibir Yunho yang mengulum bibir atasnya, tak mau ketinggalan Jaejoongpun mengulum bibir bawah Yunho yang terbebas. Lama mereka saling mengulum, sampai Jaejoong kehabisan nafas dan memberi isyarat pada Yunho.

"Hah..hah..ha." Jaejoongpun mengambil nafas banyak setelah ciuman itu terputus. Mengisi paru-parunya yang sempat kosong kehabisan udara.

"Kau mau membuatku kehabisan nafas eoh!" hardik Jaejoong setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Itu hukuman bagimu karna sudah berani mengerjaiku. Apa hukumannya mau ku tambah hmm?"

Seketika Jaejoong bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Yunho yang sedikit mesum itu. "Shireo!" teriaknya keras.

"Haha, ne arraseo. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Kau tahu, aku hampir mati lemas saat kau berkata tak bisa memaafkanku. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya. Maka dari itu aku sangat kesal karna ternyata kau hanya mengerjaiku."

"Jadi Yunie marah? Berarti Yunie tak mau kehilangaku eoh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hemm, baiklah. Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Seharusnya kau dari tadi mengatakan itu, jangan malah mengerjaiku!"

Well, tak ada salahnya bukan mengerjai Yunho sedikit. Jaejoong hanya ingin tahu, apakah Yunho benar-benar sudah menyesal dengan sikapnya dulu atau tidak. Siapa sangka kalau skenario yang Jaejoong ciptakan tadi benar-benar membuat seorang Jung Yunho menjadi kalang kabut. Ck, rupanya Yunho sangat takut untuk kehilangan Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, aku tak akan mengulanginya. Yunie juga, harus berjanji tak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Yunie tahu, saat itu aku sangat sakit. Tapi, karna Yunie sudah meminta maaf dan kelihatan sangat menyesal, akupun memaafkan Yunie."

"Gomawo Joongie."

"Ne."

"Saranghaeyo."

"Nado, saranghae Yunie."

Perlahan namun pasti Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk bahu Jaejoong dengan erat. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong dan seketika aroma vanila menguar dari sana. Dihirupnya dalam aroma yang sangat disukainya itu, memberikan ketenangan kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpinya semata. Kini, Jaejoongnya sudah kembali kedekapannya.

Yunhopun melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang masih diam dibahu Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata bening kekasihnya itu sambil berkata-

"Saranghae Jaejoongie."

"Nado Yunie-ah. Saranghae."

Perlahan Yunhopun mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tak ada paksaan. Jaejoongpun sudah menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Yunho itu. Setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong, Yunho kini berlih mencium kedua pipi putih Jaejoong. Dikecupnya pelan seakan itu adalah barang yang mudah retak.

Dan kini pandangan mata Yunho mengarah tepat ke cherry lip Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tengah menatap Yunhopun tersenyum sebentar sebelum mulai mendekatkan dirinya juga kearah Yunho. Perlahan namun pasti, jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis, hingga benar-benar tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya. Otomatis bibir hati Yunho dan bibir cherry milik Jaejoongpun bertemu.

Tak ada nafsu dan hasrat tinggi dalam ciuman tersebut. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta dan sayang. Namun dibalik semua itu, ciuman lembut yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong, mengandung makna yang teramat dalam. Yunho ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Jaejoong lewat ciuman itu. Membuktikan pada Jaejoong kalau ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, dan mengharapkan Jaejoong agar selalu berada disisinya.

Perlahan tangan Jaejoongpun terangkat dan mengalungkannya erat dileher Yunho. Mencari penopang untuk tubuhnya. Tangan Yunhopun beralih dari bahu Jaejoong menuju pinggang rampingnya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menyusup keleher Jaejoong dan menekannya lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mata keduanya sama-sama terpejam menikmati ciuman hangat itu.

"Mmhhh." lenguh Jaejoong disela ciumannya. Merasakan kelembutan Yunho saat bibir kekasihnya itu mengulum pelan bibir bawahnya.

Ciuman yang sarat akan cinta dan sayang itulah yang akhirnya mengembalikan Jaejoong kesisi Yunho. Walaupun sempat ada pertengakaran dan perselisihan, namun dengan ikatan cinta yang besar dan tulus, semua itu akan terhapus dengan sendirinya. Dan janganlah takut untuk mengutarakan 'maaf' jika memang melakukan kesalahan-seperti Yunho. Karna kalau tak meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat, justru itulah awal dari kehancuran yang akan didapatkan.

Meminta maaf bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk untuk dilakukan. Meminta maaf, menjadikan kita bertambah dewasa dan mengerti kalau kita hanya manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan.

Begitu juga dengan memaafkan, memaafkan bukan berarti kalah. Justru memaafkan adalah suatu perbuatan yang sangat besar manfaatnya. Membuang jauh rasa egois dan dendam dalam diri. Itu juga salah satu hal untuk belajar menjadi dewasa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bercanda ding

.

.

.

END

KORE DE OWARI ^^

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong bersatu kembali... Howaaa,, tebar konferti :) #lari peluk Dongwoon

Bagaimana endingnya? Apakah saya sudah berhasil menistakan Yunho? #nampaknya belum ne

Jujur saat mengetik ini saya benar-benar bingung mau buatnya gimana, padahal dalam otak saya sudah tersusun rapi, tapi ternyata nggak mudah menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa saya sajikan(?)untuk kalian semua yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutan ff ini.. Big thanks buat kalian semua (termasuk silent readers juga)...

Saranghaeyo ^^

Aishiteru ^^

Wo ai ni ^^

Saya cinta kalian semua ^^ #apaan sih gaje banget

Akhir kata terimakasih atas masukan dan dukungannya selama ini. Saya sangat terharu karna kalian ternyata menyukai dan membaca FF ini.. Arigatou gozaimashita ^^

Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review kalian untuk ending ff ini, supaya saya tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ending ff ini.. Arigatou minna~san...

Sampai ketemu di ff berikutnya #kalo ada yang mau baca

Review onegaishimasu...

.

.

Denpasar, 3 Agustus 2013


End file.
